The Color of Night
by Starmaster
Summary: I LIVE! While waiting in a small town full of bothersome neighbors D protects a woman and her damphire child from a mysterious vampire. How could a seemingly young and unheard of vampire be involved with the fall of Count Dracula.
1. Default Chapter

I was inspired to write this story while reading other Vampire Hunter D fanfiction. I would like to thank everyone who has written fanfiction on this site for their inspiration.  
  
Disclaimer: I did not, do not, nor ever will own Vampire Hunter D or its affiliates or anything of the kind. I repeat it is not mine. I am poor and work at a grocery store so if some big company wants to sue me they won't get much. So please do not sue me. I am just expressing how much I like the character and the stories by writing my own little piece of fanfiction.  
  
Summary: D ends up staying with a woman and her daughter in a small town while waiting for a vampire who is stalking them so show himself. Madness ensues for D with nosy neighbors around. Can D handle this or has the great vampire hunter met his match.  
  
Now on with the story (  
  
The Color of Night  
  
Chapter One: A lot of D's thoughts on mostly nothing important. Introduction to plot and other stuff blah blah blah just read and find out.  
  
The pale moon hung high in the night sky. It's silvery light out shinning the surrounding stars and casting a mystical glow on the glen below. The upturned leaves of the old oak trees reflected the silvery light creating a mirror that passed the glittering light down to the dew kissed grass. A slight wind blew through the glen ruffling the petals of a blue rose. A few beads of dew slid down the outturned petals. As the drops fell they captured and refracted the moon light so that they appeared as falling diamonds. It was a moment of pure beauty before they fell to their end in the earth below. Instead of meeting their end in the dirt the drops of dew found it in the clock of a stranger. A stranger who did not belong to the glen, but seemed to be just as old and enchanted. Leaning against a giant oak the stranger slept silently. Though asleep he was alert to every sound in the glen. The slightest noise out of place could rouse him. From under a large dark hat two eyes opened. His pale skin and clear blue eyes caught the moonlight while his clothing seemed to stem from the dark itself. As he stood dew ran off the tip of his hat. A horse seemingly born from the surrounding night stepped beside his master. The dark stranger lifted his eyes to the moon.  
  
"A full moon. That can only mean trouble," an unseen voice commented. The stranger nodded his head slightly while continuing to stare at the moon.  
  
D would never tell anyone else this but he found a sort of comfort in the night. It had an eternal beauty that the harsh light of day could never have. The light of the moon was so much softer than the scorching sun so much more welcoming. For a person who never seemed to belong anywhere D always felt comfortable almost safe on nights like this in a place like the glen. A fleeting image of a house beside a creek and his mother passed through his mind before he mounted his horse and resumed his travel. As D left the glen he was tempted to look back at it but then he might have to deal with the symbiot's comments and assumptions. D was as always not in the mood to deal with the symbiot. He had more important things to think about anyway. He had received a letter a few weeks ago from a lady offering to hire him to kill a vampire. D of course didn't have all the details yet but he was sure he would have to endure the whole story once he arrived. It wasn't that he was unsympathetic to his clients' dilemmas even if he didn't show it. The problem was that after so many centuries of being a vampire hunter he had heard the same stories over and over. And everyone always seemed to want to tell him how wonderful the missing or deceased were. How he had to save them because they were so kind or generous. It just gets old after awhile. Or maybe he was just getting to old. As much as he hated to admit it, because it meant admitting he was related to the scumbags he hunted, he was getting rather old by vampire standards. D scowled at the thought then mentally kicked himself for letting his thoughts wander. He prodded the horse to go faster so he could reach the town before midday. He had no intention of being out under the high point of the summer sun today. He was still a little week form the hellish heat wave that had plagued the area. He felt much more like sleeping under that tree in the glen than being on the horse but he had a job to do. Again his thoughts wandered this time to other jobs he had held which were most before the Great War. Images of groceries, uniforms, skillets, tools, grease, oil, paint, and wires danced through his mind. He then decided that maybe his profession and being older weren't so bad after all. Of course he didn't have to travel so much back then and he wasn't out in the sun so much. Instead of a horse he had a car with air conditioning. That was something D defiantly missed was air conditioning. Most towns didn't have the money and power supply for things like that anymore. While D was trying to remember what happened to that car the horse kept on moving.  
  
Even though D hated when his mind wandered off he did find that it did help to pass time. Around the time D had sifted through his memories to the ones dealing with his car and what happened to it he had arrived at the town. D snapped back to reality as the horse stopped on the outskirts of the town. That was the good thing about cyborg horses they don't need but so much guidance to get you somewhere. D looked up and saw the sun almost directly over head. Yep he defiantly missed air conditioning.  
  
D nudged the horse in the side to move ahead. The town was a couple of streets with wooden buildings. The grey boards of the buildings worn from the years of heat and rain stood side to side along the road. A few horses here and there were tied to posts mostly in front of the salon and brothel. D was thinking about how much it looked like a town in a western movie with Client Eastwood in it and trying to remember what movie it was and how much he used to like those movies when a deafening scream tore through his head. A girl had run out into the street. D was jarred out of his thoughts as the horse reared up. In a flurry of cape and hair D managed to pull the reigns and stop the horse from slamming down on the girl. With the exception of his cape and long hair swirling in the wind D looked undisturbed. He dismounted and set the girl on her feet. She was around the age of seven with dark hair, fair skin, and light green eyes. Her face was a mixture of fear and surprise. In her arms was a small white kitten. The girl looked at D. As she came out of her daze she started to cry though uncomfortable D didn't show it. His face looked as stoic as ever. By this time a small crowd had gathered. D hated crowds. As he stood up he pulled his hat a little lower after all there is no since taking the chance that these people don't like damphires. The girl was still crying, tears leaving muddy streaks down her dirty face. The shrill sound of her wails grating on D's sensitive hearing. D almost winced.  
  
"Milly what have I told you about crossing the street," a frantic woman rushed to the child checking her all over and fussing at the same time, "that was not a smart thing to do young lady. You could have been killed."  
  
Seeing that the child was being looked after the crowd dissipated and the people went about their usual business.  
  
"I was just getting kitty. She ran in the road. She didn't know to look both ways. I'm sorry Mamma."  
  
"Just promise me never to do it again. I am so sorry mister for the trouble. Thank you for stopping. I am ever so grateful. If there is anything I can do. You have no idea how grateful I am you were able to stop the horse. Please if there is anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"I won't be here long."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
D didn't say anything else just simply mounted his horse. The woman took in his appearance and the sword on his back.  
  
"Wait sir. Would you happen to be the vampire hunter?"  
  
D turned his head but did not reply.  
  
"Is that a yes? Ah well. I'm Clarra. The one who hired you."  
  
D remained silent but did not move. His eyes fixed on his employer and her now quiet daughter. Clarra was around five foot and seven inches with dark blond hair. Her hazel eyes were a mix of relief and fear. Fear of what D wasn't sure. Fear for her daughter after the incident, fear of what ever she hired him for, or perhaps fear of him.  
  
"Please come with me I would rather not speak on this out in the street." D inclined his head and nudged his horse to follow her.  
  
End chapter one  
  
Yay one chapter finished. Hope the story is going ok. I will endeavor never to write to short of chapters. I predict this to be a long story. But I will try to get chapters out quickly. Not like everyday but I won't wait like weeks or months to put one up. Some may come faster if I am inspired but I will let you know if I am stuck. 


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: I did not, do not, nor never will own Vampire Hunter D or it's affiliates or anything of the kind. I repeat it is not mine. I am poor and work at a grocery store so if some big company wants to sue me they won't get much. So please do not sue me. I am just expressing how much I like the character and the stories by writing my own little piece of fanfiction.  
  
The Color of Night  
  
Chapter two: The vampire problem and what D will have to endure to catch him.  
  
Clarra stopped at a white two floor house. It looked a little run down but clean. D dismounted and followed Clarra and her daughter up the steps and on to the porch. While Clarra unlocked the door D took in the surroundings. The wooden porch was a bit worn and worm eaten. It creaked when walked on. On the end of the porch there was a swing that hung from two chains. Also wooden it was painted green. On the other side there were two green rocking chairs. Clarra opened the door and the three went inside.  
  
"Please make yourself comfortable," Clarra stated indicating the living room while she headed the other way to wash Milly's face. There were two chairs and a sofa. All three were white with purple flowers. On the floor there was a purple rug that looked like it had seen better days. Behind the sofa was a fireplace and on top of the mantel were several pictures of the woman and child. There were no pictures of a father or any other family. This seemed a bit strange to D.  
  
"Cozy isn't it. Nice way to meet the client. Have their kid run out into the street. Saves time in finding the person. We should tell all our clients to do that."  
  
"Quiet"  
  
"Just commenting you don't have to bite my head off or your hand"  
  
D closed his fist to shut up the snickering symbiot as Clarra and Milly returned. D sat in one of the chairs as Clarra and Milly sat on the sofa. Milly squirmed a bit and seemed to be studying D. D wondered briefly what the child found so interesting. There was something strange about the child D thought. He was about to extend his vampiric senses to study the child when Clarra spoke up.  
  
"I assume you are the hunter known as D?"  
  
D nodded his head. He gave Clarra his attention but was still aware of the child watching him.  
  
"I had a lot of trouble finding any information on vampire hunters out here. But a werewolf hunter came though and recommended I try and find a vampire hunter called D. Said that you were the best." D said nothing so she continued, "I suppose you are wondering what I have hired you for," seeing that D was not going to reply again she cleared her throat and went on, "Well you see there is this vampire called Count Trevlin. I thought he had gone a few years ago but it seems he is back and well.it's."  
  
While Clarra tried to sum up her thoughts D returned his attention to the child. Milly was watching D like he was some key to her universe or something. Almost like her life depended on it. Then it hit him. D would have slapped himself if it was in his nature to do so. D interrupted Clarra's stuttering with his cool and collected voice.  
  
"The child is his."  
  
Clarra's eyes shot up in surprise, "how did you know that. No one else has been able to tell that she is a dunpeal."  
  
D mentally cringed at the mispronunciation. Damn westerners and their translations.  
  
"I mean I keep her ears covered and my skin is fair by nature so hers doesn't seem so different. Her eyes are bright I know but no one around here has really had much contact with vampires and the like so they don't know the difference. but I guess you would know wouldn't you being a hunter. That's it isn't it. Will others be able to tell? I don't want her in any trouble. She won't hurt anyone."  
  
D thought for a moment. Most hunters wouldn't notice the child. They tend to focus on vampires and since damphires walk in the daylight they can easily be missed if they are in human form. He had an edge on finding vampire blood being a half breed himself but he didn't think the lady needed to know that.  
  
"The child should be fine."  
  
"You think so. I hope you are right. Well I guess you know the big problem then. Count Trevlin wants to take my daughter and me with him. He means to turn me and use Milly as a guard for the day. I don't want to go with him. I don't want anything to do with him. You see I moved here right after Milly was born. I was attacked by the Count in my old town. I couldn't stay there they all knew what had happened and what Milly was. So I came here and told everyone that I was a widow. I thought we had got away but I guess I was wrong."  
  
A couple of tears ran down Clarra's cheeks even though she tried to fight them back. Milly finally broke her gaze from D to look up at her mother. She hugged her mother and looked back at D. D wondered if the child knew what he was. She must have known he was different but may not have known exactly what he was. Obviously she had not been taught anything about her nature yet.  
  
"So will you help us? I know that a hunter like you probably gets paid several million but well I don't have but so much but I can offer you one million dollars. I have been saving since the attack just incase. I was beginning to think I wouldn't have to hire a hunter after all until Trevlin came again. Please will you help?"  
  
D nodded his head, "Where did you last see the Count?"  
  
"He came here to the house about a month ago and said that he would be back once he finished some business to take us with him. I don't know where he went or when he is coming back."  
  
"Tell me more about him"  
  
"Well um Trevlin is tall. Not as tall as you maybe he would come up to you chin I think. He has short dark hair and his eyes change color. If he is mad they turn sorta reddish other wise they are a yellow-green color. Last time I saw him he had white streaks in his hair and it was spiked. He has a narrow nose and high cheek bones. Usually he wears a suit of some kind and a black cape that is green inside. I don't know how old he is maybe around two thousand. I don't know if that is old by vampire standards or not but it's pretty old to me."  
  
D could hear the symbiot saying something about knowing trees older but didn't say anything. D did agree with the symbiot that the vampire wasn't that old. Well at least compared to him anyway but he could still be very powerful at that age with the right lineage.  
  
Clarra watched as D seemed to be contemplating. "I don't know where to tell you to look for him so maybe the best thing to do might be to stay here since I do know that he will be coming for us."  
  
D thought about it and it did seem like the only option. He had never heard of a Trevlin before and had no clue where he might be. And if he left Trevlin could come back for them when he wasn't here. D didn't really like the idea of staying in this small town. Everybody seems to know everything about everybody else in small town. And D certainly didn't what everybody knowing everything or even anything about him. D's forehead was slightly furrowed as he agreed with Clarra.  
  
"Well then it's settled then you can stay in the guest room. Now Milly go fetch some clean linins from the closet for Mr. D ."  
  
"I am sure that a hotel will be fine." If Clarra and Milly had known D better they might have recognized the hint of desperation in his voice.  
  
"No no I won't hear of it. It's my doing that you're here the least I can do is to keep you from having to spend your money on hotel fee. We will just tell the townspeople that you are my cousin or something. Wouldn't want them to find out what is really going on if I can help it. Now just follow Milly up the stairs Mr. D and she will show you your room. I hope you like beef stew."  
  
D was about to protest again when there was a knock on the door. Clarra opened the door after looking through the window.  
  
"Why hello Martha. What brings you here?"  
  
"Good afternoon to you Clarra I couldn't help but notice that you had a visitor and was wondering who it was. After all I don't recollect you having many visitors com'n from other places before. Just wanted to make sure everything was ok."  
  
"Everything is just fine. This is my cousin D come to visit me."  
  
D balled his fist to keep the symbiot from saying anything as Martha came over. She stopped in front of D and raised her head.  
  
"Hello D. It's so good of you to visit Clarra. My you are tall aren't you." Martha giggled a bit. D politely inclined his head in greeting to the woman while she continued to talk on. "You don't look much like Clarra but little Milly seems to have taken after you a bit. Got the same color hair. Well all three of you got fair skin but you really look pale. I say Clarra is your whole family like that."  
  
"Afraid so though not all as pale as cousin D," said Clarra noticing really for the first time how pale D was.  
  
"You have eyes like Milly too different color but just as clear. I say D if you ain't got someone back home for you just come over sometime and meet my daughter. She a pretty thing she is and smart too." "I hate to interrupt you Martha but we really need to get D settled in for his visit."  
  
"Oh yes of course. Just look at me a babbling and keeping you away from getting company settled. Well I will see you later Clarra and Milly. You too D it was nice to meet you."  
  
Clarra escorted Martha to the door and closed it behind her. She didn't worry about anyone else dropping by for a while. Martha would fill the whole town in on who D was. By the end of the day the whole town would be convinced that D was Clarra's cousin. It was a good thing he looked a bit like Milly to help smooth over the story. Clarra jerked her head up and took a good look at D. His hat was overshadowing his eyes but Martha had said they were like Milly's and he was defiantly pale. He was extremely pale in fact especially for someone who traveled as much as he did on horse back in the sunlight. Clarra's hand shot up to her mouth and her eyes got wide as saucers at the realization of what that could mean.  
  
End of chapter two  
  
Ok please review and tell me if you like the story and if you would like me to continue. I will have some more chapters ready to go real soon if you want to read my story. I know D's thoughts may be OOC but we really don't know what he thinks about. I figure if he isn't a talker then he is a thinker. And just like everyone else weird things run through his head sometimes. 


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: I did not, do not, nor never will own Vampire Hunter D or its affiliates or anything of the kind. I repeat it is not mine. I am poor and work at a grocery store so if some big company wants to sue me they won't get much. So please do not sue me. I am just expressing how much I like the character and the stories by writing my own little piece of fanfiction.  
  
Responses to reviewers:  
  
Emiri-chan: My first reviewer! ( I am glad you like the story so far. I will try not to give you too many cliffhangers hehe. Yes I am planning several fight scenes. Some more detailed than others. Look for one in I think the fifth chapter.  
The Color of Night  
  
Chapter three: D the topic of discussion. This chapter and the fourth chapter nothing really big happening so I decided to put them up at the same time. A bit of humor and some interesting tidbits.  
  
D noticed Clarra's sudden alarm. Again he thought about how bad small towns were. If it wasn't for that nosy Martha, Clarra probably wouldn't have mad the connection or at least not now any how. D looked at Clarra and waited for her to come back to reality.  
  
"Momma are you alright?" inquired Milly while pulling on her mother's sleeve.  
  
"D. are you a. I mean to say. are you like," Clarra looked down to her daughter and then back to D. D mentally sighed and nodded his head once. Now Milly's eyes lit up. D noticed she was a little wary of him but Milly seemed to be excited. Other than Trevlin the child probably had never met anyone else of vampire blood much less another half breed. Clarra relaxed a bit and looked D over again wondering how she could have missed it seeing as her child was a dunpeal. An uncomfortable silence was taking hold of the room until Milly spoke up.  
  
"You are like me?" she asked looking up at D. Her head was craned all the way back as she stood right in front of him. "I've never met someone like me before."  
  
"But you hunt vampires." Clarra's statement was more of a question.  
  
"The best way to beat an enemy is to be like them."  
  
Clarra paused thinking that was the most he had said all day, "I guess so. I mean the guy who recommended you said you were the best. It makes sense that you would be if you can move and fight the way they do but what about."  
  
"I have never killed a human."  
  
"Oh. I see.so you live more or less like a human like Milly will," D nodded in reply. "I still don't understand why you would hunt them if they are related to you."  
  
"Some need to be killed and I have the ability to do it."  
  
"So you hunt those like Trevlin who act like monsters." Again D nodded.  
  
"I suppose that makes some sense. You must have been raised well then and not by people like Trevlin. Seeing as you don't attack humans that is." D was thinking about how curious this woman was and damning small towns again when she brought up the subject of his upbringing. He supposed that had something to do with it. His mother was a very nice person and he loved her even though she didn't live very long by his standards. His father well. was his father. He wasn't a bad father or anything but being who his father was made things complicated. He was a very busy man but he tried to always make time for his wife and D. His father was a just vampire. He didn't go out on killing sprees or anything. But he was a vampire and drank blood though it was mostly freely given. He didn't always understand D since he couldn't understand D's human side very well or D's desire to live as a human. But he did try D supposed. Also he tried to keep peace between vampires and humans. That was the reason he had been assassinated. That was one of the reasons among many that D hunted vampires because his father, the first vampire, never wanted humans to be treated like cattle for slaughter. D's father emphasized this lesson highly.  
  
D realized Clarra seemed to be expecting a reply and again nodded his head. Clarra frowned a bit at D's short answers.  
  
"You don't talk much do you?" Milly giggled at the statement which got D's attention. He looked down at the child who was standing right under him.  
  
"You're eyes are like mine!" Milly gasped and giggled again. D was just glad the child was not just starring at him any more.  
  
"Well I guess that's out of the way now. I will remember not to put any garlic in your food." Clarra seemed to be back in pleasant spirits again to D's relief and bewilderment. "Now Milly didn't I tell you to fetch the linins."  
  
"Yes Momma."  
  
"No arguing D. By now half the town thinks you are my cousin so go on and settle in."  
  
D relented and turned to the child again who was now at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Come on Mr. D I will show you your room."  
  
D's room was at the end of the hall across from Milly's and beside the bathroom. Clarra's was beside Milly's. After Milly brought in the linins she left to go help Clarra with supper promising to call D when it was ready. The room was roomy enough for D since he didn't really need space for luggage or anything of the sort. At the far wall was a window with white curtains with purple flowers. Under the window was a full size bed with a bedspread that matched the curtains. D wasn't too thrilled with the flowers. Beside the bed was a table and beside the door was a chest of drawers. D walked over to the window and looked around the town. Defiantly a small town.  
  
"Nice people huh. Or should I say nice relatives ha ha ha. Wouldn't you say so COUSIN D ha ha ha ha. And how about those neighbors."  
  
D smacked his hand flat up against the wall. "That's quite enough out of you."  
  
"Oh but I have so much more to say. Like what about you getting a date with Martha's daughter or mmmmmmmm..."  
  
D fisted his hand and smothered it with the pillow.  
  
"One more word and I slice you off for good. I am right handed anyway. I can fight with my sword with out you."  
  
The symbiot kept quiet with the exception of a few muffled snickers. A few minutes latter Milly came up and knocked on the door.  
  
"Dinners ready."  
  
D opened the door and was just saying that he wasn't hungry when Clarra called from downstairs.  
  
"Now D you have been traveling a long way to get here you need to eat and I make a fine stew don't I Milly. Make sure you take you hat and cloak off its not proper manners to eat at the dinner table with them on you know."  
  
Milly smiled up at D, "You got all that." Milly hopped downstairs giggling.  
  
Even with his hand fisted D couldn't shut up the symbiot's laughter. D couldn't remember the last time he had been given a lecture on manners. He hadn't had to do anything "proper" since he moved out of his father's castle. At least this was just remove hat and cloak and not wear tux and cape and all the mess associated with eating at the table of the Vampire King. But still D didn't like being without his hat and cloak they were like his defenses form prying eyes and not to mention the sun. D mumbled to himself a bit as he removed his hat and cloak. D just had one question to ask himself 'Why am I doing this'. D sighed and went down stairs.  
  
End chapter three  
  
Next chapter D gets a little OOC but it's in an understandable situation. And since he broke his silence to talk with Dan Lang in the first VHD movie I thought it would work out fine. Hope this chapter turned out ok. Note I like exploring D's past so expect some of that from time to time. 


	4. chapter four

Disclaimer: I did not, do not, nor never will own Vampire Hunter D or its affiliates or anything of the kind. I repeat it is not mine. I am poor and work at a grocery store so if some big company wants to sue me they won't get much. So please do not sue me. I am just expressing how much I like the character and the stories by writing my own little piece of fanfiction.  
  
The Color of Night  
  
Chapter four: Dinner time and a side of questions  
  
D entered the kitchen to find Milly sitting at the table while Clarra spooned stew in the three bowls. Looking up Clarra pointed to the chair across from Milly for D to sit in. D sat down and looked at the bowl in front of him. Since he is a dampire he didn't need to eat much. He would usually only eat to take the edge off of the bloodlust or to keep up appearances when necessary. Since Milly is still a child her vampire abilities wouldn't have kicked in yet so she would still need to eat normally. Clarra obviously doesn't know much about damphires. D wondered if he should talk to Clarra about certain things Milly would eventually go through. As Clarra plopped two rolls onto the side of D's bowl he decided he would defiantly have to enlighten Clarra. But for now Clarra was right he had traveled a long way and it had been extremely hot. It would be best if he ate something just to be on the safe side. Clarra sat down at the table and was about to say a prayer but stopped looking at D. D sensed her hesitation and to put her at ease he bowed his head. Clarra smiled and went on. D himself wasn't really religious but sometime around his 6,000th year his father had made his peace with God or so he said. He would from time to time find his father praying. No one outside the immediate family knew about the Vampire King's religious reconciliation. D always found it interesting though for a vampire who could not be near crosses to pray to God. So he was use to enduring a dinner prayer. Clarra finished her prayer and picked up her spoon. D eyed the bowl a minute but didn't want to seem rude after all he was a guest. A reluctant guest but a guest never the less. Out of a habit born from centuries of eating at a royal table D sat straight backed in the chair and unfolded his napkin placing it lightly in his lap. D picked up his spoon and stirred the stew a bit studying what was in it. Meanwhile Clarra and Milly where watching D while eating their own stew. Milly started copying D for a few minutes until she found eating and sitting up straight to be to hard. Clarra noticed D had complied with her request and took the opportunity to get a good look at his face. His sharp aristocratic features and table manners suggested he was well born. She wondered if it was even necessary to tell D to remove his hat and cloak before dinner. She decided that D was defiantly good looking. He looked young maybe a few years younger than her except in the eyes. She remembered her father saying something about being able to tell a lot by a person's eyes. She didn't know a whole lot about dunpeals yet but she knew that like vampires they were immortal. She was getting curious about D's age. Noticing that D had started eating she saw an opportunity to strike up conversation.  
  
"So what do you think of my stew?"  
  
"It's good." Of course D had tasted better but wanted to be polite.  
  
"I was just wondering how old you were. Not to be prying or anything. But I was just curious if dunpeals lived as long as vampires."  
  
To D this was the second problem of people knowing what you are. The first is that they try to kill you. If they don't want to kill you then they want to know how old you are and what kind of odd things you remember from times long ago.  
  
"Old." Milly giggled at D's answer while Clarra scowled.  
  
"Well I gathered that. You can't give me an estimate or something."  
  
Sighing D thought a minute. Since his father died he didn't have or need to put much emphasis on his birthdays. Years just seemed to blur together anyway when you travel so much. And when you have lived this long the years seem more like minutes. His father always made a big deal about his birthday especially the big ones like a century or millennia birthday. D hadn't calculated his actual age in a very long time. He really didn't feel much like doing it now. He looked up to see Clarra and Milly looking at him expectantly.  
  
"My age takes a while to figure out so just leave it at that."  
  
"You're so old you don't know your own age?" Milly gasped out. D just shrugged. He really didn't care how old he was. Plus it wasn't really good for people to know his exact age anyhow. There weren't many vampires or damphires of that age alive. He wouldn't want to draw unneeded attention to himself. It wasn't a good thing for people especially certain vampires to know who he really was. Some would what to put him on the throne then others would want to kill him. A lot would want to kill him. He had enough of that as a hunter. Though it would make his job a lot easier if the vampire just bowed at his feet instead of fighting him. D mentally laughed at the thought.  
  
"Well if the townspeople ask we will say I am older since I look it ok." Clarra said as she cleared the table. Milly bounded outside to play with some other children before it got too late. Clarra noticed that D didn't eat all his stew and eyeballed him. It was the same look D would get from his mother when he annoyed her. It always made him uncomfortable.  
  
"I don't require much food."  
  
"Oh. Hmmm. I suppose that has its advantages when traveling. But what about Milly am I feeding her too much. I mean I really don't know much about dunpeals. I'm trying but there are no vampires or anything around here with the exception of Trevlin. So there isn't much information to go on." Her look was a mixture of worry and relief. D figured she had been very anxious to find out how to take care of Milly properly. D wondered how he got himself in this situation. He didn't particularly care for heart to heart talks as the symbiot would call them. He could probably count the number he had held with people on one had with the exception of the ones with his father. Of course he never started those his father just liked to talk a lot. His father was defiantly a people person unlike D. Off hand he could only think of three his talk with Dan, Doris, and Lelia. Yep all on one hand. But he supposed she did need some help and she was right about there not being much to go on in a place like this. And he had told himself that he was going to explain a few things to her. He sat back down in his chair decided to start with her first question about food hoping this whole situation would be over soon.  
  
"At this age she will eat and behave like a human child. Just make sure she doesn't stay out in the sun to long on hot days and she will be fine."  
  
"Oh so I am doing fine with her then. That's good. You said at this age what about when she gets older."  
  
D mentally sighed. He really couldn't believe he was having this conversation. "Around the age of fifteen or sixteen she will probably stop eating as much. She may also start craving blood," D watched Clarra grimace and the news. "She will just need to control it. It's basically an act of willpower. Eating food particularly meet will take the edge off." Clarra looked a little relieved by the news.  
  
"What about the sun."  
  
"Some are more sensitive to it then others. The more time she spends in the sun the greater her resistance will be. If she does ever get heat syndrome she will need to be buried in the ground. If she is real bad a little animal blood will help." Clarra looked uncomfortable with D's last statement but still looked eager to listen.  
  
"And when will she stop aging?"  
  
"Anywhere from eighteen to twenty-four usually. For some with vampire blood it doesn't start till later, but that is rare."  
  
"Ah and will she be strong?"  
  
"She will be stronger than a human but how she will rank on vampire standards depends on her lineage, training, and what she learns over time. Usually the stronger the vampire lineage the stronger the vampire blood will be. It's rare that a dampire will be stronger than a full blooded vampire but that also depends on lineage. If the vampire is of week lineage then they don't have a lot of power. Age can be a factor too. The older she gets the stronger and more powerful she will get."  
  
"So growth in power is like that of a vampire but she most likely wouldn't be as strong as a vampire?" D nodded.  
  
"Anything else you can think of that I need to know?"  
  
"Her senses will be sharper than a human's. What other powers she possesses depends a lot on how strong her father is and what kind of power he has. If she is strong enough she can learn other things."  
  
"For example."  
  
"She will inherit certain abilities and some she will not but if say Trevlin could not turn to mist, which is very likely, then Milly could with the right teacher and enough power may be able to."  
  
"Oh I get it. But why do you say that it is unlikely that Trevlin could turn to mist. I thought turning into mist and bats were common characteristics."  
  
"Only very powerful vampires can do those things. The case with most vampires today is that the lineage has grown thin and they don't have the power for the grander abilities. It's usually a safe estimate that a vampire under the age of around three thousand can't turn to mist or disperse into bats among other things."  
  
"Will she have fangs?"  
  
D nodded, "fangs are retractable. Again it's a willpower thing for the most part."  
  
"Thank you so much D for explaining things to me. If I think of anymore questions can I ask you?" D nodded. "You really seem to know a lot. I guess you have lived a long time. Does that mean that you are powerful?" D wasn't sure how to answer her question. He was powerful for a lot of reasons. His age was a small factor for him. Being the son of Dracula had its advantages. The best lineage you can get other than being Dracula himself. Considering his age and constant training, even if he was full blooded he wouldn't be to much more powerful than he is. Not to mention he had the best education in academics and fighting. He new more vampiric tricks than the majority of living vampires put together. He didn't use them very often but he new them. He'd probably forgotten more than most vampires learn now a days. D noticed Clarra still looking at him waiting. She was hopping that he hadn't decided to go back to his silent stupor before she got to know more about him.  
  
D simply said, "Age helps." Clarra wanted to knock him up side the head but he had been real informative so she decided not to press him. At least not now, maybe tomorrow she thought.  
  
End chapter four  
  
And there is D's talk with Clarra about Milly. Also helps to explain how I see the world of VHD. I know some people peg D's father as bad but I don't think he was. After all in the first movie D said that Dracula never believed that the strong should prey on the weak. I know the praying thing is a stretch but I like the idea that Dracula eventually made his peace with God. Forever is a long time to hold a grudge. =P I have the fifth chapter written but I am still editing it. There is a fight scene in it and I am trying to make it good. 


	5. chapter five

Disclaimer: I did not, do not, nor never will own Vampire Hunter D or its affiliates or anything of the kind. I repeat it is not mine. I am poor and work at a grocery store so if some big company wants to sue me they won't get much. So please do not sue me. I am just expressing how much I like the character and the stories by writing my own little piece of fanfiction.  
  
Ok quick note this chapter has a fight scene in it that gets kinda gory. Nothing that you don't see in the actual VHD movies so if you can handle that this should be no problem. In my opinion it wouldn't be Vampire Hunter D with out a bit of blood and gore.  
  
Also thanks to Emiri-chan I realized I didn't turn off the no unsigned reviews switch. I have now rectified that problem, so if you wanted to review my story but didn't because of that now you can.  
  
Response to reviewers:  
  
Emiri-chan: Hello again. I am glad you are still enjoying the story. In answer to your questions hehe you will just have to wait and see but yes you can count on more nosy neighbors.  
  
Kitala: Thanks for reviewing. I am glad you like the story so far. And I have been thinking of doing some sort of talk between D and Milly nothing as serious as D's talk with Clarra cause Milly is young and won't understand. But something cute. And I will put in how old I think D is somewhere along the lines.  
  
The Color of Night  
  
Chapter five: long chapter: Clarra's questioning stirs old memories for D and what's this D has to change his clothes.  
  
D hadn't meant to fall into such a deep sleep last night, but he was still weak from the constant heat wave and sleep had just overwhelmed him. The sun was shinning on his pale face giving a glow to it. D blindly fumbled for his hat on the table beside him, and plopped it down on top of his face. He may only be a half-breed, but the sun was still annoying. His eyes were very sensitive to it. D was about to dose off again when a muffled laugh reached his ear. D turned his head away from the light, his face now visible from under the hat. He opened his eyes slightly and saw a little face staring back at him. D's eyebrows tilted in slightly in annoyance, but the little face didn't notice the change. In fact no one without a magnifying glass would. Milly gave D a wide toothy grin and laughed again.  
  
"Mr. D slept a long time. I was wondering if you would ever get up. Momma said you were probably tired from your trip, and because it's been so hot. I get sleepy when it's hot. Do you get real sleepy when it's hot?"  
  
D looked out the window and saw that the sun was high in the sky. He sat up and swung his legs around the side of the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair. His gaze returned to Milly, who had picked up his hat, and was now attempting to wear it without it falling over her face. She was falling miserably. It was an amusing sight. The corner of D's mouth twitched.  
  
"You have a big hat. How do you see under this thing? And how do you carry that sword it's huge. It's longer than I am tall. Milly tried to lift the hilt of D's sword. D almost had to laugh at the sight of such a small child wearing his hat, that fell to her nose, and trying to lift his sword. Milly frowned in frustration. D extended his power to levitate his sword just enough so Milly could lift it. Milly squealed in delight as the sword rose off the table.  
  
"Look, look I lifted your sword Mr. D. It's not so heavy after all." Milly put down the sword and spun around laughing. She plopped down in the floor still laughing, her face totally hidden under the huge hat.  
  
"Milly are you bothering D?" Clarra stood at the door with a frown on her face, but her eyes were twinkling with laughter, for her daughter sat at the feet of a very menacing looking hunter wearing his hat and laughing.  
  
"I did what you told me to I didn't wake him up. And guess what I lifted the sword, but I think he may have helped."  
  
"You think?" Milly just laughed at her mothers inquiring face and ran back over to D and smiled. D was surprised she knew what he had done with the sword. Milly held the hat outstretched above her but she couldn't reach D's head. Seeing what she was trying to do, D bent over and allowed the child to place the hat on his head. Milly ran over to her mother now and tugged on her skirt.  
  
"Can I go out and play?"  
  
"Yes but don't stay out to long. It's blazing out there today."  
  
"Ok." With that Milly bounded down the stairs and out the door.  
  
Clarra turned back to D who was putting his boots on.  
  
"Sorry I hope she didn't disturb you. You must have been tired from your trip here. Milly tends to be a bit hyper sometimes."  
  
"It's alright." Clarra smiled.  
  
"She must like you, she normally doesn't do well with strangers. I hate to keep prying into the subject, but I was just wondering if it had something to do with you two being both half-breeds?"  
  
"It's possible. She senses what I am and that I mean her no harm. Vampires can be quite sociable with one another when they sense no hostility from the other."  
  
"Oh. I thought vampires lived in castles alone cut off from everyone else."  
  
"Now they do."  
  
"It wasn't always like this?" Clarra looked utterly confused. D sighed mentally. Here we go again he thought. Damn this woman is more curious that a cat.  
  
"No it wasn't. Before the death of the vampire king, when vampires were more civil, there was vast interaction between them. Public events such as balls and dinners were held at the castles. That's why the older castles look so huge and decorative. They were designed to impress other visiting Nobles."  
  
"And after the death of the King this changed?" D didn't answer. "I am sorry to be pressing the issue. It's just that I don't know anything about vampires and I want to educate Milly properly."  
  
Seeing that Clarra was getting upset at the thought of annoying him, D spoke up. "No it's ok. After the King died a faction of vampires who believed that humans should be treated as cattle took over. Anyone who dared to defy their rule was killed. Many vampires still loyal to the ideas of the King were slaughtered. Thus vampires, out of fear of one another, isolated themselves. Some continued to live under the ideals of the King, and treated humans fairly, while the growing majority gave in to a gluttonous bloodlust. And that is how things are today. Many vampires will tell their children that it has always been so, and that Dracula believed in such waste."  
  
Even with D's emotionless mask, Clarra could tell this seemed to be a sensitive subject. "Most people believe this is the way it's always been, and that's why they don't like any vampires or dunpeals. They don't believe a good one can exist. You must have been alive along time to know differently. Were you alive back when vampires were different, when King Dracula was alive?"  
  
D didn't answer her he was lost in his own memories. Flashes from his youth came back to him. He saw himself as a small boy in the garden of a grand castle. His father was playing hide and seek with him even though he knew perfectly well where D was. Various images of outings with his father and teaching sessions filtered through his mind. D remembered when the Great War came and the vampires went into hibernation to wait out the human's destructive rampage. D was three hundred years of age when vampires emerged to rule over the humans. His father's intention was to help guide them back to a civilized point.  
  
The scene changed to two millennia later when D was greeting guests with his father. During the ball a man approached his father and they left the ball to talk in the study. That night D was told that the man was an informant, and that he had told his father of the rebellious faction that was planning to over through him. Again the memories shifted to a few decades later.  
  
D had gone to visit his mother's old cottage by the river, and to put flowers on her grave. When he crested the hill above his home, the sight that met him was gruesome. The castle was on fire. The flames licked at the marble as they soared to the sky. The moat was black as ink against the glow of the flames. As the power of the fire broke through the magic barrier, the flames danced green towards the heavens. Then he saw them. At least a hundred vampires were storming the castle, fighting off the mutant and vampiric servants. D ran down the hill and drew his sword. His feet were echoing the frantic beat of his heart, as they pounded into the dirt. He joined the battle with a vengeance. As he reached the first of the attackers, he didn't even slow down as he slashed the unaware vampire's head off. The blade of his sword easily slid through the flesh before hitting air on the other side.  
  
D continued slashing his way through the brawl looking for his father. A vampire lunged at him with hands transfigured into claws and another with two scythes. Just as they reached him, D back stepped and ducked out of the way. The vampires had no time to react as they collided with one another. The claws of one burrowing deep into the chest of the other while, the scythes found their rest in the neck and stomach of the first. D jumped over the heap of vampiric flesh landing in the pooling blood. As he ran red stained foot prints followed him. He slid to a stop. He had found what he was searching for. His father surrounded by twenty powerful Nobles. The leader was a vampire D knew well named Veshic, who was fighting with Dracula, their swords clashing in angry furry. The others where trying to use their vampiric abilities to drain Dracula's power. Dracula looked up and saw D. D could see how his father was panting, and his eyes looked strained and tired.  
  
"Now your son can watch you die before we kill him" shouted Veshic. "It's a pity I have to kill my nephew, but I sense he will not be joining us. He's too much like that human slut of yours." Dracula shouted in rage and charged Veshic.  
  
"Don't you dare touch my son you traitorous bastard."  
  
Dracula's eyes burned blue as he summoned every ounce of strength he had left. D ran to help his father, but five of the surrounding vampires turned to stop him. Using their combined telekinetic power they lifted D in the air, and slammed him hard against the wall. The cracking sound of his spin being crushed echoed through his head. D was still young by vampire standards. He could do nothing to escape the hold of the elder vampires. He watched as the Nobles continued to drain the strength from his father. In one swift move Veshic sliced off the sword arm of Dracula, and then spun around and decapitated him. It happened so fast Dracula never even had time to scream. The body of Vlad Dracula swayed and fell at the knees, then collapsed to the ground. Blood oozed from the neck to mix with that of the severed head. The parched ground soaked up the red life of the fallen King. D looked on in horror, as Veshic picked up a flaming stake, and drove it though the heart. The body soon caught flame.  
  
Picking up the head, Veshic turned to D. His fingers twining in the once beautiful wavy brown hair now soaked with its dead owner's blood. Veshic held up the head in victory and then turned it to face D. D stared into the lifeless eyes of his father. Eyes once as blue as his own were now a dismal grey. The jaw hung open in a silent cry that would never be voiced. Blood still pooled behind the teeth and dripped from the exposed fangs. The dark liquid seeped out of the mouth to stain the pale lips and jaw. D wanted to scream, to cry, to rip Veshic to pieces but he could do nothing while pinned to the wall except listen to the howling laughter of his once uncle.  
  
"Now my dear nephew it's your turn. I can't have anyone trying to put you on the throne now can I."  
  
Veshic raised his sword and swung it down at D. D braced for the impact of the sword, for the slice of the blade through his skin, but it didn't come. Instead there was a clash of metal on metal. D opened his eyes to see his father's sword supported by nothing at all blocking Veshic's sword. Veshic roared in anger.  
  
"What sorcery is this? Why can't I kill you?" Veshic continued to hack at D but Dracula's sword countered every time. The other vampires stared wide eyed at the phenomenon.  
  
"It's Dracula he's not dead." Said one.  
  
"I told you we couldn't kill him." Said another.  
  
"You fools it's a spell. The sword is bewitched you idiots."  
  
Veshic had turned his back on D, and in their fright the vampires holding D hostage had loosened their hold. D, upon finding he could move, leaped from the wall with a flash of blazing blue eyes and fangs. He grabbed the sword in midair. Everything seemed to slow as Veshic turned to see D above him. His dark figure cast against the pale light of the moon. His eyes were two blue coals. His long hair sparkled in the light, and seemed to float around him. The sword held above him caught the moonlight causing it to glow. With a roar, D drove the blade through the body of Veshic. It caught him in the shoulder, and went all the way through his heart, and out his side effectively cutting him in half. The other vampires stood in shock for a moment and then drove at D. D leapt up and off the wall jumping over the hoard of vampires. He ran off into the surrounding woods. When he was sure no one was following, he collapsed on hands and knees panting and coughing. He started coughing up blood. Several ribs were broken and his lungs bruised. Not to mention the pain in his back. The darkness of the forest embraced him, as he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
When D awoke, he was healed but still sore. It was daylight now so the vampires would have fled. He walked back to the castle. The place he once called home was in ruins. A pile of blackened marble was all that remained. Smoke still rose from the ashes. D walked over to the place where his father had been killed. Nothing but ruble and ashes. D figured some of these ashes where his fathers. He bent down and ran a hand through them.  
  
Sunlight glinting off of something caught his eye. A few paces away buried in the ash, was his father's sword. Veshic's blood still caked on the blade. D gripped the skulled handle, and lifted it in the air. It was a bit heavy for him, something in his rage he had not noticed last night. He had never before laid a hand on his father's sword. D fell to his knees, the sword falling to the ground with a clang. D put his face in his hands, still covered in ash, and for the first time since childhood and the last time in his life D wept. His boots scuffed and caked with mud. His pants ripped and covered in grass stains. His once nice dress shirt now torn and stained with dirt and blood. D knelt in the ash of his home and his father and wept.  
  
When he had calmed he picked up the sword and stared at. What was he to do now? Most would think he was dead. Only those twenty who attacked his father would think other wise, but even they may assume he was with the injuries he had attained. After all he was only a half-breed. Even if they did think he was still alive, they wouldn't tell anyone they had failed to kill a half-breed whelp. Those who would still support his father, may be too afraid to support him. A lot of them didn't even want a half-breed on the throne. D looked to the sword again, as if hoping for an answer. Then an idea came to him.  
  
"Father I will avenge you and your ideals. I will train hard as you have taught me. I will track down those who have desecrated our home and destroy them. I will not let them prey on the weak. I will protect those who cannot protect themselves, as you tried to do. I can not do this on a throne father, but I can do this as a hunter. A vampire hunter. I may not be strong enough now, but I will be. I swear by blood that I will be."  
  
With that D took the blade of the sword, and slashed it down the palm of his hand. Holding the hand over the ground he squeezed it shut letting the blood trickle down to mix with the ash.  
  
"I swear it father."  
  
D gripped his father's sword tightly and, after one more look at his fallen home, ran off to the other side of the castle grounds. The stables were far off from the castle, perhaps there was still a horse there. In the stable D found one horse. A great black beast of a horse called Demon. His fathers mount, which only ever listened to his father. D stepped cautiously towards the animal and it snorted rearing up. D straightened up and, showing his Noble birth, grabbed the reins of the horse.  
  
"Now you listen here Demon I am your master now so get use to it." The horse stood still. "Good."  
  
D walked over and got a sattle. Hanging above the sattle was a long black cloak and a large brimmed hat. D took those as well. He sattled the horse and mounted up. He fastened the cloak around his shoulders and strapped the sword on his back. Then he put the hat on his head. The wide brim giving him plenty of protection from the sun. He nudged the horse forward and out of the stable. Once he was at the road he looked left and right.  
  
"Hum which way to go?" Demon snorted at the pause. "Just hold on I am trying to figure out where to go. I am not exactly experienced at the lone traveler thing. Oh this is ridiculous I'm talking to a horse. This is a sight me the ex prince of vampires talking to a horse. I might as well just not talk at all. I guess I have to get used to it. I'm not going to have a lot of company anymore. No more balls, servants, castle, no more anything. Just me and my father's sword. So I guess one direction is as good as another."  
  
With that D turned left, and never looked back towards his broken home. He didn't say a word as he rode on. For the passing travelers he appeared as nothing more than a fellow traveler. Some gave the sword a second look. Hunters weren't common then, but they figured it was for protection. Vlad Dracula Jr. was now just a traveler in black, and soon to be a fierce vampire hunter known only as D.  
  
D blinked as he registered a hand waving in front of his face. He looked up and saw Clarra looking pale with concern.  
  
"D are you alright. I was talking to you and you just seemed to go blank."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I didn't upset you did I. You seemed tense about our conversation and then nothing."  
  
"I just remembered something I hadn't thought about in awhile is all. Nothing to be concerned with."  
  
"Ok if you are sure you are alright." Clarra still looked worried.  
  
"I thought I would get a look at the town today. Take in places a vampire might try to enter from or hide out."  
  
"O that sounds like a good idea. I will go with you so it looks like I am showing you around town." D looked hesitant about the idea. "Now I know you would rather go by yourself but remember I don't want the town in a panic and I am sure you agree with that." D nodded a panic stricken town would just add to the burden. "To add to our little illusion maybe you should change." D just stared at her, if he allowed enough emotion to filter though his mask he would have scrounged up his face and raise an eyebrow. "I mean what your wearing is passable for traveling clothes but if you go around everyday like that people are going to be asking a lot of questions."  
  
D supposed she had a point, though he greatly detested the idea of wearing something else. Clarra stood staring at D waiting for his decision. He had taken his hat off sometime after Milly had left. The sunlight was illuminating the auburn highlights in D's otherwise dark brown hair. His flawless pale skin gave a heavy contrast to his hair. He had an inhuman beauty about him. Clarra fancied he looked more like a fae out of a fairy story than a real person. But then she thought he isn't human is he. Maybe his looks suit him. An unearthly creature surrounded by magic and mystery.  
  
Clarra was brought out of her thoughts as D moved over to the chest of drawers beside her. He had his sattle bag on top of it. D started rummaging through it. He pulled out what looked to be a pair of black ridding pants and a white shirt. D continued to search the bag. Clarra noticed that the shirt looked a bit worn. He probably hasn't worn it in a long time she thought. Clarra studied the items D pulled out of the bag in his search for whatever he was looking for. D had pulled out several daggers and knives. Each was beautifully made. Some had jewels others the handles where delicately carved with symbols of animals. One she noticed the tip was broken off and it looked a bit rusty. She could make out part of what looked like a crest. Something that looked like a wing and a V. The rest of the crest was worn off. She turned her attention back to D as he seemed to have found what he wanted. He pulled out a black vest that had blue embroidery on it. The vest looked more worn than the shirt but still in usable condition. It looked to Clarra that at one time these things were more suited for someone wealthy and not a wondering hunter. But now in their worn status they would pass quite well for a small town widow's cousin. Again Clarra couldn't help but wonder how old D was and who he was.  
  
"Will this do?" came D's voice breaking Clarra's train of thought.  
  
"That should work nicely. I will be down stairs we can leave when you're ready." Clarra left the room and shut the door behind her. D looked down at the clothes he had pulled out. They were the only other ones he carried with him. He hadn't worn them in a long time, but just like all things a vampire or half vampire owns, they are protected with magic to keep them from withering away. D looked at the vest and ran his hand over it. He still remembered the day his mother gave it to him. She had been working on it all the time she had been laid up in bed sick to help pass the time. A few days after she had finished it she passed away. D had made sure never to throw it out or to let it decay.  
  
D changed and looked in the mirror. Once upon a time he would have looked noble in these clothes but even with magic barriers they were so old they had begun to wear. He supposed this was a good thing for the situation but he would have to look into getting them restored at least the vest anyway. He left his hat off seeing how it would look weird without the cloak. He cringed at the thought of going out in the sun without his hat and cloak. He hadn't done so in a long time. His hair more than covered his ears so no problem there. And owing to Clarra's family naturally having pale skin and the townsfolk being so ignorant to the nature of vampires he should be just fine. D still would have preferred to have his hat and cloak on.  
  
"Well I haven't seen you looking so normal in a long time."  
  
"Quiet"  
  
"Now I have been real good I let you sleep the day away, I didn't speak up while the natives where here or interrupt your trips down memory lane." Sometimes D really hated that the symbiot could read his thoughts. "Not many people alive know the truth about the day the Dracula dynasty fell. Maybe you should just tell them who you are after all that Clarra woman seems to be just dieing to find out. And you do seem quite willing to talk to her. And what was that about levitating the sword for the child. That's more power than you would willingly use in a battle for hell's sake."  
  
"The woman needs to know things to raise the child that's all."  
  
"And what about playing games with the kid. I say you're getting soft. You are well past the age for starting a family. In fact you are a hundred times past the age for starting a family and you like children admit it. You don't want to have any cause of what they will be. I know you. You are shunned away from society on both sides and you hate that don't you and you hate the idea of other half-breed brats in the world enduring the same problem. The thing is they can deal with it can't they, but you hate it and why because you can't escape what you are. You're a Noble. You're the prince of the Nobles and should be a King. You were raised to be a Noble to rule after your father. Your blood is purer than any full blooded vampire alive today. If you go all out not one of those cockroach vampires could touch you but you won't do it. You won't claim what is yours. All you do is exterminate the bugs and that's all they are now and you know it. There is hardly a true noble left anymore. And here mmmmmmmmm...."  
  
"That is enough," D growled out, "Don't dare say what I am and what I'm not or so help me I will slice you off and throw you to wolves."  
  
"Point made you are what you are." D slammed the symbiot into the wall leaving a good sized dent. Then he reached in his bag and put on a pair of gloves. He slid a dagger into either boot. He took his blue pendant from were he had laid his other clothes and put it on and let it hang under his shirt. (For all you who don't know the pendant I am referring to look more closely in both movies he is wearing it in both.) After making sure the daggers weren't visible he left the room grumbling about small towns and annoying symbiot parasites.  
  
End chapter five  
  
Wow long chapter for me whew. I just started typing and there it was. The symbiot getting to D there. Next chapter D goes sight seeing in the small town. What will the townsfolk have to say about D? Hehehehe. I've written part of this chapter but am still debating on certain things but I will try not to keep you waiting to long.  
  
Also if you are reading my story and have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen write them in your reviews. Tell me if you what more trips down memory lane, fighting, gore and destruction, romance, or nosy neighbors. If I like the idea or have a lot of requests for the same thing I will see if I can work with it. : ) I know where I am going with the story but I haven't worked out everything that is going to happen along the way. 


	6. chapter six

Disclaimer: I did not, do not, nor never will own Vampire Hunter D or its affiliates or anything of the kind. I repeat it is not mine. I am poor and work at a grocery store so if some big company wants to sue me they won't get much. So please do not sue me. I am just expressing how much I like the character and the stories by writing my own little piece of fanfiction.  
  
Review response:  
  
Kitala: I am glad you are still enjoying the story. I like to explore D's past so expect to see more trips down memory lane.  
  
Lady Night Wind: Thanks for the review. Ha ha wash the symbiot's mouth out I like that.  
  
The Color of Night  
  
Chapter six: all around town  
  
D headed down stairs still mentally grumbling about small towns and the symbiot. He spotted Clarra by the door and walked over. Clarra saw D emerge from the stairs and had to take a moment to take in his appearance. He may have seemed hansom in his normal attire but now with out the hat and cloak blocking the view one could really see how beautiful he was. D's long wavy hair flowed down his back and framed his face. The blue embroidery in the vest brought out his eyes. And the white shirt added a refreshing and less menacing appearance to the otherwise dark hunter. Even though the shirt was loose Clarra could still make out D's well muscled and lean figure. Clarra could tell that she was going to have her work cut out for her fending off the single females and some of the married ones from D.  
  
"Ready to then. Yes I think those clothes will do much better." D only nodded.  
  
"Ok then. Let's get going. Any idea of what you want to look at. Well I guess it doesn't really matter the towns not that big. It won't take long to show you where everything is." Clarra walked out the door with D following behind her. Milly ran up to the porch stopping in front of her mother.  
  
"Where yall go' in?"  
  
"For a walk around town."  
  
"Can I come too?" Milly looked up at her mom pleadingly and then to D.  
  
"I suppose so. Just remember D is our cousin." At that comment D squeezed his left hand just to be on the safe side, though he himself mentally grumbled. He wasn't used to all this undercover stuff. He would have preferred just to have everyone know he was a hunter but on the other hand in a small town like this it could cause a panic and he really wanted to get the drop on this vampire. But he supposed he could put up with it for a little while after all in a sense he has been undercover his whole life. He was in reality, though he didn't consider it that way anymore, living under an assumed name with a false identity. He hadn't thought of himself as anything other than a hunter in a long time. Though it may have started out as a way to mask himself from the world and to leave behind his old life, he was now truly just vampire hunter D and nothing more. He scowled mentally he was letting the symbiot's foolish rantings get to him. He had more important things to be thinking about. D turned his thoughts back to the present. Milly was again standing directly underneath him with her head craned back. The child was smiling up at him. There was something strange about the child D thought. Something he couldn't quite grasp but all too familiar. It was probably just that she was a damphire.  
  
"All right let's get going." With that Clarra walked out and on to the street. D and Milly followed behind her. Clarra started walking up the street the way they had come the previous day. D looked carefully around. The area was not well protected a vampire could easily get to the house. He would have to keep a close eye on Clarra and Milly. As they walked up the street people stopped and waved or said hello to Clarra while staring at D. D really wished he had is hat and cloak. But Clarra seemed to be right everyone seemed to be expecting him. That Martha woman must have told the whole town of his presence. D was studying the buildings and the people when he felt something latch onto his right hand. He looked down to see Milly smiling up at him and holding his hand. D was puzzled by the child. But then again children often puzzled D. Unlike adults they were not scared off by what he was. Maybe because they didn't know any better. Some where frightened by his appearance after all the armor was intimidating, but never simply by the mention of what he was. That D supposed is why he liked children for in their naivety they looked past what someone was called to who they were. D continued to let Milly hold his hand as they walked.  
  
Clarra who was walking on the other side of Milly noticed the actions of her daughter. Although D's facial expressions didn't change he didn't pull his hand away either. Clarra couldn't help but giggle at the oddity of the situation, Milly happily holding the hand of the fearsome hunter. Even though D seemed like a rigid warrior, underneath all that armor was a pretty decent guy. They continued to walk down the street until reaching the general store.  
  
"D do you mind if we stop here. I need to pick up a few things." D shook his head and opened the door for Clarra.  
  
"Thank you. It won't take long. I just need a few groceries." Clarra walked into the store with D and Milly behind her Milly still holding D's hand. "Hello James. Just here for a few things."  
  
A middle age man stood up from behind the counter and tipped his worn blue hat to Clarra. His eyes automatically shifted to D. "He'o there Ms. Clarra and how are you and Milly do' in. And who be this with you." James' eyes were still on D as they moved through the store.  
  
Milly spoke up before Clarra could answer, "This is cousin D Mr. James. He comes and visit us." Milly giggled as James handed her a sugar stick.  
  
"Well ain't that nice. Glad to meet'cha there D was it." James extended his hand to D. D shook the man's hand and nodded his greeting.  
  
Milly giggled again, "He's real quiet." James looked up as the door opened revealing Martha and several others. D inwardly groaned. He could swear he heard the symbiot say something about watch out for the daughter.  
  
"Ah there you are Clarra. Been wondering when you would be out and about today. Everyone's been waiting to meet your cousin. Hello again D my don't you look handsome today. A lot better than those travel cloths. Bet you are glad to get out of those heavy things and to into something more comfortable. You should have seen what he was wearing when he got here yesterday girls. My goodness the roads really must be dangerous to require all that armor. Looked like a soldier or something." D groaned and damned small towns for the hundredth time while Clarra laughed a bit uneasy. Martha was a good friend but she did have a way of blabbing too much.  
  
"Yes the roads are not good for traveling alone. D was telling me earlier about someone he knew who got robbed. He wanted to take extra precaution right D." D nodded to Clarra's statement.  
  
"Oh my goodness yes precaution is a good thing," said one of the ladies behind Martha. The others nodded their agreement.  
  
"Oh my stars here I am babbling again and not mak'in proper introductions. Forgive me there D. This is Linda Heyborn who lives across the street from Clarra and of course I live next to her and this is Gena Brown who lives next to me. This," said Martha while pushing a young lady forward, "is my daughter Linda." Linda looked shyly to the floor raising her eyes to look at D.  
  
"Nice to meet you D. Momma tells me your Clarra's cousin." Outwardly D nodded both in greeting and to her statement but on the inside he was damning small towns to an eternity in a flaming pit of hell. The woman was trying to set him up. Him the vampire hunter. Oh why did the vampire have to go into hiding? Why couldn't he stay somewhere where D could just go and kill him?  
  
"Sorry to say hello and go but I need to finish showing D around Martha."  
  
"Oh yes of course how silly of me for keeping you behind. I know why don't you; Milly and D come over for dinner tonight." Clarra started to say no when Martha interrupted her, "now I won't take no for an answer Clarra. It's been far too long since you were over for dinner. I will see you at five this evening." With that Martha and her followers left Linda taking another shy glance at D. Clarra smiled and shrugged.  
  
"I guess we will be eating dinner with Martha and her daughter." D was ready to send the damn small town to hell himself. Milly squeezed D's hand and looked up at him smiling.  
  
"Martha makes good pie." Clarra laughed as they walked out of the store. Even though D didn't show it he had to be annoyed at the idea of being set up. Clarra looked behind her to see Milly almost pulling D along, who carried two shopping bags, over too the toy store window. Milly gawked at a doll in the window that had dark hair and green eyes.  
  
"Look Mr. D that's what mommy says she will get me for Christmas. I think it looks kinda like me." D didn't respond but Milly didn't seem to care she just kept smiling. Clarra couldn't believe how well Milly had taken to D. She also couldn't believe that the guy who, yesterday looked like he came out of a horror novel, was being lead around by her seven year old daughter. She couldn't tell how D felt about the situation but she found it quite humorous.  
  
D was quite perplexed by the whole situation. He was defiantly going to be hearing all sorts of nagging comments from the symbiot when he was alone. The whole thing with Martha and her daughter was annoying and the symbiot would make it even more so. Milly was a puzzle to D. He wasn't sure why she didn't annoy him. He supposed he did like children well at least more than adults waving stakes at him. But for some reason he well sorta, for lack of a better word, liked Milly. He didn't mind being around her. It had to be something to do with her being a damphire. He had never been around many damphire children for very long. It was probably some protective instinct owing to the fact that she was a young damphire. Vampire children are usual fiercely protected by their relatives. What ever the case he didn't feel like dwelling on the subject now he was supposed to be surveying this damn town.  
  
That's when he saw them. Ten men on horseback were riding through the town. Five of them went down the main road and the others turned off on a side road that ran parallel to the main. They could just be a group of travelers passing through but something told him to keep an eye on them. They seemed vaguely familiar, but D couldn't place the faces. They were headed in the same direction that D and the others were walking. Milly was still clutching D's hand as she looked into shop windows. Clarra was pointing out buildings and saying what their names were oblivious to D's lack of attention. The ten men kept on riding. D caught glimpses of the five on the side street between the buildings. All of them wore long dusty brown trench coats and cowboy hats. They looked to have been traveling for quite some time. Most were unshaven or fully bearded. Each carried at least two holstered guns. Most likely they had others under their coats. The men had started to slow down. They were riding right across from D now. D could not see the other five as they were behind a building. The five he could see stopped and two dismounted going to lean against a post. None of them tied their horses. The other five had not continued out from behind the building. D looked up to see what building they were in front of. Town Bank. Just as the words registered in his mind a loud explosion ripped through the streets. D grabbed Milly and Clarra throwing them down underneath him. The windows of the bank shattered into a rain of glittering shards followed by a cloud of dust and wood. The sounds of gunfire cut through the clouds of dibre. The dust settled and D helped Clarra and Milly up. D's back was brown with dirt and bits of glass were tangled in his hair. D hurried Clarra and Milly into a near by store out of the street. Tears were streaming down the child's face and Clarra was white with surprise and fear. D looked back across the street to see the five men in front holding pistols and riffles. The other five men were now carrying money out of the crumbling bank. "Now don't anybody do anything stupid. This here is a robbery by the Donavon gang. Yall all corporate and this pretty little lady won't get hurt," the bandit paused as one of his counterparts brought out Linda. A gun was put to her head and an arm around her neck. D could here Martha from inside the bank pleading with the robbers to let her go. Now D remembered where he had seen these men before. Their faces were on wanted posters in towns all over the territory. D moved to walk out onto the street.  
  
"D what are you doing?" called Clarra.  
  
D just kept on walking.  
  
"D their armed with guns and you don't even have a weapon on you."  
  
"Mr. D don't get hurt," came Milly's shaky voice. D turned his head to look at the two. He wasn't sure why they were so worried. After all he was a vampire hunter and why did they care so much anyway. Clarra looked panic stricken. Her hair had fallen out of its bun and now was scattered across her dirt smudged face. Her arms were rapped unconsciously around Milly. Milly was still crying and looked utterly frightened. Her bright green eyes wide and shimmering with tears. Both were crouched down on the floor.  
  
"I won't." D continued walking till he was in plain sight of the bandits. He realized this would be more difficult without his sword but they were still only human. He wouldn't kill them or hurt them if he could help it. He hunted vampires these humans were just a nuisance.  
  
"What have we got here some pretty boy playing hero," laughed the one holding Linda.  
  
"Let the girl go." If the situation hadn't been serious, D might have laughed at himself for using the statement he'd used on so many vampires on a human. The bandits let out a great roar of laughter. Linda was looking wide eyed and confused. Martha could be seen looking out from the bank with an incredulous, yet hopeful, expression on her face. D realized that the whole town was watching the events probably thinking he was insane. When the outlaws managed to control their hysterics they turned their attention back to D.  
  
"Hey Danny show this pretty boy what he's dealing with."  
  
"With pleasure boss." The one called Danny pulled out two six shooters, their metal casing glinting in the afternoon sun. "Your gonna dance now pretty boy." D stood unmoving and silent as Danny cocked the guns. Danny aimed at D and pulled the trigger on both guns. The shots rang out and the whiz of the bullets sliced through the air. Screams from the onlookers drowned out the laughing bandits. The sharp clang of metal on metal ripped through the town. All fell silent at the sight before them. Dark silken locks of hair floated back down to their resting place on D's shoulders. The wind rippled the sleeves on his outstretched arms. The sun glinted off two beautifully crafted daggers held crossed in front of him. Two bullets lay at his feet. Danny and the rest stood stunned as it registered what had happened. D stood before them arms crossed at the wrists, two daggers in front of him. They never saw him move.  
  
"What the hell," cried Danny as he fired off the remaining rounds. The others joined in creating a curtain of metal. The bullets hit the dirt casting up a thick cloud of dust. The fire stopped and the wind gentlely tugged at the veil of dust. The onlookers held their breath. Milly and Clarra stared wide eyed at the cloud. Milly struggled to break free and run out to the street. Clarra held her tight as the dust settled to reveal absolutely nothing.  
  
"What" screamed the leader of the gang. "Where the hell did he go."  
  
"Boss how'd he dodge that."  
  
"The hell if I know. He."  
  
"BOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!"  
  
The bandits whipped around to see their comrade, who had previously been holding the frightened Linda, held captive by D. One of D's daggers was placed at the man's throat.  
  
D's emotionless monotone voice drifted like feathers on the wind. "If I remember the Donovan gang correctly you are all from the same family and very loyal to one another. And this is Jeremy the youngest of the group and also the youngest brother of the one you call boss. David I believe is the name."  
  
David swallowed hard as he looked at the man holding his brother. His pale eyes seemed to stare right into his soul. He could tell from this distance that who ever this guy was he was not just some pretty boy. Well defined muscles stated his strength and power. His handling of the daggers spoke for his skill. And his eyes. Those damn eyes seemed to speak fathoms. They were the same eyes David hoped to never find in the mirror. This man was not some country bumpkin. He was a predator. He knew how to fight and kill, and he could do it without a second thought. If David guessed right they were lucky that all this guy did was hold his brother at the end of a blade. He could have killed them. If he had been able to dodge all those bullets without being seen he certainly could have taken them out. But why hadn't he? David addressed the pale stranger cautiously.  
  
"What you say is true that is my brother and we are quite loyal to one another. It seems we under estimated you sir. Forgive our rash assumptions of you. Now what can we do to settle this matter."  
  
"Leave and do not threaten this town again."  
  
David was beginning to like this adversary. He was always one for an interesting opponent. He was still creped out by the man's eyes but he got the feeling that this stranger was not going to hurt them if he could help it, although he probably could. This David admired a sense of honor. He didn't have it himself really but he did admire it. David smiled as he returned to being his outlandish self.  
  
"Mister I think I like you. You've managed to beat us at our own game without doing harm to any of us. As you have said we Donovans are very loyal so I respect other such noble qualities like honor. Though I can't say I have them myself. Isn't much use for honor in my line of work. But it seems I owe you for not killing any of my rabble here so we will leave and I swear on the life of my brother that we will not return in hostility. After all if you could do all that on the spur of the moment with just two daggers, I'd hate to see what you are like fully loaded." David laughed and mounted his horse. He may have seemed confident on the outside but he was still unnerved on the inside. The guy before him showed no change in facial expression and his eyes still seemed so cold. David hoped he was right that this guy, although, an experienced fighter was also honorable.  
  
D let go of Jeremy. Jeremy stumbled away clutching at his throat where the dagger had been. D still held the dagger firmly in his hand. Linda was behind him along with Martha who was holding her daughter for dear life. Jeremy mounted his horse. The boy looked still looked terrified. David motioned for the gang to move out. He lagged behind and turned back to D. He wasn't smiling now. "Thank you. Many lesser men with your obvious talents would have taken down as many of us as possible instead of just letting us leave."  
  
"You're wrong you know. You're not completely with out honor," said D calmly.  
  
"Haha don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to keep up." David laughed and spurred his horse. The Donovan gang rode swiftly away and on to new "job openings".  
  
D had forgotten that an entire town was watching, but was rather joltingly reminded when someone latched on to him. Two arms wrapped swiftly around his neck pulling him down and backwards. D's eyes went wide as he was pulled against a sobbing Martha.  
  
"Oh.you saved us. You saved us. You saved my precious Linda. How can I ever thank you. You brave, brave man." Martha by now had her arms tight around D and was holding his head to her chest sobbing uncontrollably. D was struggling to get free from the undignified and uncomfortable position. After all D was several feet taller than Martha. Linda was trying to calm her mother down while D continued to try and free himself with the occasional verbal assistance like "Madame please," "It was nothing," and "If you could just release me". Martha continued to rabble on in her sobbing praising D for his courage and offering Linda's hand in marriage. Milly had managed to wiggle free of Clarra's grip and ran across the street and rapped herself around D's right leg.  
  
"Mr. D is alright." Milly yelled out as she hugged D's leg. D was ready to shout that he wasn't a teddy bear, but thankfully Clarra managed to pry him loose from Martha. D shot back up to his normal height and massaged his neck. Martha was now clinging to her daughter asking if she was ok. The rest of the town had gathered round all of them congratulating D. D was surrounded by the inhabitants of the town. He would have preferred them all to be mutants trying to kill him.  
  
"Settle down everyone. Settle down," shouted a rather plump and balding man who was dressed in a red leather coat. "I gather you are Clarra's cousin D that Martha was telling everyone about. I am Walter Borgish the mayor of Citil (name of town). I and I am sure everyone else wish to thank you for you valiant efforts in saving not only young Linda there but also our assets. Where on earth did you learn such moves?"  
  
"It was nothing." D was ready to leave and get out of this madness. He didn't like getting all this attention.  
  
"Nothing! You're being too modest man. We must thank you in some way. I know we shall have a town banquet in your honor on tomorrow. You wouldn't want to pass that up the ladies of this town are quite the cooks. That's it. It's settled. Everyone hear that we will have a banquet in the town hall tomorrow." Everyone cheered at the announcement.  
  
"It really isn't necessary." D tried in vain to get out of this predicament.  
  
"Of course it's necessary. Clarra you make sure he doesn't run off somewhere."  
  
"Err yes sir he he." Clarra was seemed just as uneasy about this as D.  
  
"Ok everyone lets get back to work we will all have time to talk about this tomorrow evening." As the rest of the town went back to their homes and businesses gossiping about the happenings of the afternoon the mayor pulled D aside. "I really do appreciate what you did here today Mr. D. You're a good person just like your cousin there. Now I don't mean to pressure you but when you come to the banquet I would like to introduce you to my daughter Abigail. I think you and her would get along just fine. Until tomorrow then." With that Mayor Borgish left pausing to ask Linda if she was alright.  
  
D was ready to burry himself in the ground and just wait for the vampire there. His dislike of small towns was grown to all new heights. He was going to have an entire town asking too many questions not to mention he now had two people trying to set him up with their daughters. D sighed he might as well cut off his left hand now and save himself the trouble latter. D felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.  
  
"It seems I've gotten you into quite a spot. I am sorry about that D. Maybe it would have been better to tell everyone what was going on." Clarra was standing in front of him with Milly at her side.  
  
D sighed again. "No it's ok. This is my doing for interfering with the thieves. You are right for wanting to keep it a secret. These people may not understand and that could put you and Milly in more danger."  
  
"Are you sure D. I mean ."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I can handle being social for a few days." At least D hoped he could. He hadn't done anything like this in at least 7,000 years. D mentally groaned he was feeling old again. He was not looking forward to this in the least. D groaned again they were still supposed to have dinner with that annoying Martha woman tonight. D could hear the symbiot snickering. For the first time D actually wished the vampire would come.  
  
End Chapter six  
  
And there you have it. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do the whole gang thing. I wanted a way to get more of the town involved. Tell me what you all think. Next chapter the dinner with Martha. Poor D am I torturing him to much hehe. If you haven't noticed by now I love D. I think he is good looking so if I see an opportunity to add a nice corny description of him I take it. I particularly like his hair and eyes if you haven't guessed. Consider yourself warned : P. 


	7. chapter seven

Disclaimer:  I did not, do not, nor never will own Vampire Hunter D or its affiliates or anything of the kind.  I repeat it is not mine.  I am poor and work at a grocery store so if some big company wants to sue me they won't get much.  So please do not sue me.  I am just expressing how much I like the character and the stories by writing my own little piece of fanfiction.  Also I don't own Guns N Roses or anything of their songs.

IIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! So sorry it took so long for me to update.  I had so much to do.  I had five tests and a paper to write grrrr stupid classes.  Not to mention I think I'm failing economics.  I hate that class why do I have to take it anyway.  But anyway here is chapter seven.  It's a little shorter than I had originally planned but I decided to divide it into two chapters so I could get one out.  Didn't want yall thinking I had dropped off the face of the earth or something.

Reviewer responses:

ladynero: Thanks for the R&R.  I am glad you like the story and the world of VHD.  Welcome to the club. :) 

Kitala:  Thanks for the nice comments.  You can be sure that the symbiot will torture D hehe.

Lady Night Wind: Thanks for the review.  He he you think I should let D off the hook.

lee: Thanks for the review.  Yeah I love the idea of D as the reluctant hero.  I'm glad you like my story.

The Color of Night

Chapter seven:  The aftermath of the gang bust. 

Clarra, Milly, and D made their way back to the house as fast as the crowd would allow.  It seemed as if the entire town had stopped D to express their gratitude.  D had also received more than a handful of subtle and unsubtle advances from the female population.  D was extremely glad to reach Clarra and Milly's home.  The three wearily climbed the porch steps.  Once inside Clarra shut the door behind her and leaned against it letting out a long sigh.  D and Milly stood near the stairs.  

"Well so much for being subtle.  D I am really sorry.  I seemed to have gotten you in more trouble than you deserve.  I mean you're here to do a dangerous job to begin with and now you've just been unanimously voted town savior.  They will probably make a statue of you or something.  And I do believe that half the town's women are in love with you.  The mayor is treating you like a long lost son.  I don't pretend to know anything about you but I seriously doubt you like all this.  It's all my fault for wanting to keep everything a secret from those people.  I was afraid of what they would think.  And now with all these people harassing you that's just going to make your job ten times harder.  And what happens when the vampire shows up and you were to busy fending off the townsfolk to notice and he gets the drop on you.  D you could get hurt just because I wanted to keep up my reputation."  By the end of her outburst Clarra was on the verge of hyperventilating or crying one.  D wasn't sure which would win out.  Clarra just slummed against the door and looked at the floor.  Milly walked over to her mother and hugged her around the waist.  Clarra put an arm around Milly but didn't look up.

D sighed.  He never was good with these kinds of situations so why did he seem to get himself into so many.  "Clarra I told you it was alright.  It's mostly my fault for dealing with the Donovan gang."  Clarra still wouldn't look up.  Milly seemed to be looking at him expectantly.  "Clarra… it's not your fault.  You did what you thought was best and it probably was.  Ignorance keeps the town from knowing what Milly and I are but that same lack of knowledge could be very dangerous if they did find out.  You know that Milly isn't dangerous but the very mention of vampire blood could cause a panic with people of the town.  The frightened don't always ask questions first."  The last sentence came out a little hushed.  D paused as Clarra finally looked at him.  "Your right I don't particularly care for all the attention but that doesn't mean that I can't handle it.  I'm here to protect you and Milly and if keeping who I am and what I'm here for a secret will do that then so be it."  Clarra stood up and walked over to where D stood and looked up at his face.  His emotionless features stared back.  She placed a hand on D's arm and hung her head again.  She gave a weary sigh and looked back up to D.

"Thank you.  I just didn't intend for this to be so complicated.  I had it all worked out in my head, but I guess thing never go how you plan.  It's been a long day I think I will lye down for a while.  Milly you should do the same.  I don't want you falling asleep at Martha's dinner table."  Clarra missed D's slight wince at the mention of dinner.  Milly, however, seemed to have caught it as she burst out into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny Milly?"

"Nothing momma."

Clarra gave her daughter a pointed stare but then smiled.  "Well miss giggle box you can just laugh yourself right upstairs and take your nap."  Milly frowned and stuck her tongue out as she walked up the stairs. 

Clarra turned her attention back to D.  "You should probably rest too.  I mean you have had quite the day." Clarra stared up the stairs then turned back to D.  "D when you were facing the bandits?  Um well.  How did you do that?"

"What?"

Clarra's eyes widened a bit.  "Well the thing with the daggers for one thing.  And how did you get passed all those bullets to grab, what was his name, Jeremy.  I for one didn't see you move and it looked as if the bandits didn't either!"

"I'm a damphire."  D walked passed Clarra and up the stares to his room.  Clarra stared after him confused.  He didn't really answer her but at the same time he did and maybe he answered more than her spoken question.  Suddenly Clarra felt very sorry for the strange hunter.  He told her that she was she was right in keeping secrets from the town.  That people's fear could be dangerous.  She still didn't know how old he was but she guessed what ever he had lived through had not been pleasant.  Like he said he was a damphire.

D could hear Clarra walk to her room.  He sat on the bed staring out the window while fingering the blue pendant around his neck.

"You know…"

"I don't want to hear it."

"I haven't even said anything yet.  Grouchy aren't we."

"Quiet."

"I was just going to say that I think we should get out of here while we still can.  Not that I wouldn't love to see you being Mr. Social.  Not to mention all the girls literally throwing themselves at you.  He he he.  But I for one do not want to be on the wrong end of a stake.  What's going to happen when the vampire comes?  What if he doesn't come in all discreet like and you have to face him in front of the town?  What happens if you have to use some of your inhuman abilities to beat him? Hmmm.  You and I both know how grateful people are to one of the same blood as their problem.  It's not like we're getting all that much money for all this trouble anyway.  Come on think of the money.  We could get paid a hundred times more somewhere else.  Probably in a place that's not the surface of the sun."  

D stood up and walked over to the basin and water pitcher on the dresser.  He dipped a cloth in the cool water and patted it over his brow.  The symbiot was right about one thing this place was the surface of the sun.

"Hey are you listening to me.  Why are we here?  And don't give me it's a job crap.  With the measly pay this is a probono case."

"I said I would protect them."

"It's that kid isn't it.  I don't understand why you find the brat so interesting.  If you want to explore your connection with other damphires well they are a dime a dozen now a days."

"She seems familiar."

"Well you couldn't have met her before so that's that now lets get out of here. What is it with you?  Every few hundred years you go insane or something.  Is it some sort of damphire old life crisis?  Do something heroic, honorable, and generous like some silly schoolboy with bright visions of the future and you can feel young again.  You've been alive for how many years.  Damn I don't even know how old you are.  Well I've been with you for a little over 6,000 years so that's defiantly old enough to know that this world is not bright nor will it ever be so stop with the generosity and lets go make some real money.  Hey what are you …grrrublblebleleble……….."  D proceeded to wash out the cloth in the basin scrubbing it hard with his left hand.  He then rung out the cloth and placed it on the handle of the pitcher. 

"That was totally uncalled for."

"Quiet the child is coming."

There was a soft knock on the door.  After a minute the door opened slightly and a face peered round the edge.

_If we could see tomorrow, what of your plans_

"Mr. D can I ask you a question?"

_No one can live in sorrow, ask all your friends_

"You're supposed to be asleep."  D's voice expressionless as usual did nothing to deter the child as she came fully into the room and closed the door.

_Times that you took in stride, they're back in demand_

"I know but I wanted to ask you a question.  You won't tell mommy that I was out of bed will you?"  D shook his head and the small child walked over to the towering hunter.

_I was the one who's washing, blood off your hands_

"I was just wondering… Well what you said to mommy about the townspeople being scarred.  Would they be afraid of me?  If… if they knew that I…"  D looked down at the little child below him.  She was so small compared to him.  D couldn't remember if he was ever that small.  Milly looked as if the wrong word could send her into a fit of tears.  Her head was tilted down but D could see that she was crying.  Little discolored spots appeared on the wood as her tears hit the floor.  Her shoulders sagged and her tiny fingers pulled at a ribbon on her dress fraying the end.  She was so small and so young.  Not ready to face the life given to her.  Not ready to face the hatred and the fear.  Not ready to be alone.  Not ready to be a damphire.  D knelt down and with his right forefinger lifted the child's chin.  His usually hard face softened upon seeing the little girls upset one.  

_Don't you cry tonight, I still love you baby_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight there's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonight_

"Mr. D I like my friends I don't want them to be afraid of me."  Milly started to cry harder and before D could say anything she rapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shirt.  D was at a loss as to what to do.  Though before he realized he had done it, he wrapped his arms around the child and held her.  On the outside he still looked calm but on the inside his mind was racing as to what he should say.  So there he sat on the floor holding Milly in his lap while she cried.  He stroked her hair and rocked her back in forth like his mother had done for him many millennia ago.  He remembered he had been upset because the villagers wouldn't let him play with the other children.  He didn't remember much else seeing as he was maybe eight at the time.  But he remembered his mother.  D looked down at the child facing a predicament much like his own.  The townsfolk and their children were Milly's friends.  They were the ones she played with and lived with.  She had been around them all her life.  Now she faced loosing them in a most horrible way.  Milly was quieter now, but she still sobbed softly.

_I know the things you wanted, they're not what you have_

_With all the people talking, It's drivin' you mad_

_If I was standin' by you, how would you feel_

_Knowing your love's decided, and all love is real_

_And don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight, there's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonight_

"Milly."  D's voice came out much softer and gentle compared to his usual monotone. Milly looked up at him then looked back down. 

"Will they hate me Mr. D.?"

"I can't say for certain what they will do Milly.  You are different from them Milly, but not in anyway that should count.  Just remember that.  No matter what anyone says about you, you are who you make yourself to be."

_I thought I could live in your world, as years all went by_

_With all the voices I've heard, something has died_

_And when you're in need of someone, my heart won't deny you_

_So many seem so lonely, with no one left to cry to baby_

"Why do I have to be different?"

_And don't you cry tonight_

"That's just how it is."

_And don't you cry tonight_

"Do people hate you Mr. D?  Are they afraid of you?"

_And don't you cry tonight_

"Yes.  But not everyone.  You get use to it after awhile."

_There's a heaven above you baby_

"How long is awhile."

_And don't you cry_

"A long time."

_Don't you ever cry_

"Have lots of people been afraid of you?"

_Don't you cry tonight_

"Yes."

_Baby maybe someday_

"I'm not afraid of you."

_Don't you cry_

"Thank you."

_Don't you ever cry_

_Don't you cry_

_Tonight_

End chapter seven.

There you have it chapter seven.  It's on the angsty side I know.  But it's VHD.  There has to be some angst.  The song is Don't Cry by Guns N Roses.  I strongly suggest listening to the song.  It came on while I was finishing up this chapter and it just hit me.  It was perfect for the scene with D and Milly.  Next chapter will be the dinner with Martha.  Much lighter in subject matter.  I hope to get it out before the weekend.  Not promising but I am going to try.  Thanks to all my reviewers.  Hope you are still liking the story.


	8. chapter eight

Disclaimer: I did not, do not, nor never will own Vampire Hunter D or its affiliates or anything of the kind. I repeat it is not mine. I am poor and work at a grocery store so if some big company wants to sue me they won't get much. So please do not sue me. I am just expressing how much I like the character and the stories by writing my own little piece of fanfiction.  
  
Whoa!!! Sorry it's been so long. Everything just got so crazy and the time just seemed to slip through my fingers. Before I knew it the days were gone. Grrrrrr stupid papers and tests. But I managed to pass economics. :) I'm so happy. Grrrr I have to take another semester of it. Nooooooooo!!! Hopefully you will not have to wait long for the rest of the story. But anyway yall probably want me to shut up so you can read.  
  
Review response:  
  
Kitala: As always thanks for R & R. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I was very proud of it.  
  
Lee: Ha ha that equation is great.  
  
Lady Night Wind: Don't worry I won't let him off the hook. :-P  
  
Cyberkat: Yay new reviewer! Glad you like the story. I have to be the worst speller in the world and I never understood comas. I will try and work on it.  
  
The Color of Night  
  
Chapter eight: To Martha's house we go.  
  
Milly had fallen asleep in D's lap. D looked down at the child. Her tear stained face looked so peaceful in sleep. D carefully and quietly got up and carried Milly into her room and put her on her bed. He pulled the covers over her limp form. He gently brushed a lock of dark hair behind her pointed ear.  
  
"Damphire," the word was a mere breath on the wind. D walked back to his own room and closed the door behind him. Sitting on the bed he leaned against the headboard and stared out the window. His hand went unconsciously to the pendant. Outside he could see the townsfolk bustling about their daily business. All of them blissfully unaware of their ignorance and the damage they could do to a small child.  
  
"D." the symbiot's voice broke the silence.  
  
"She's so young. She doesn't deserve this."  
  
"Who does?"  
  
D closed his eyes and let the heat of the sun lull him to sleep. He woke around 4:30 in the afternoon to the sound of Clarra trying to convince Milly to wear something that the child obviously didn't want to.  
  
"But Momma I look dumb in that dress. Why can't I wear the green one?"  
  
"Milly you wore that dress yesterday."  
  
"But it's my favorite."  
  
"Milly."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeee."  
  
"You can't wear it, it's not clean. How about we find another one?"  
  
"But Mom."  
  
D was glad that everything seemed back to normal. Well as normal as things can get in the situation. Now if only he could come up with an excuse to miss dinner. As if knowing what he was thinking Clarra knocked on the door.  
  
"D are you awake?"  
  
"Yes." D opened the door and found Clarra holding onto an, not so successful, escaping Milly.  
  
"We leave for Martha's in twenty minutes. You're the guest of honor so no getting out of it. Time to be social I guess." D suppressed a groan and damned himself for ever saying anything about putting up with all this sociability. He gave Clarra a nod.  
  
"See Momma Mr. D doesn't want to go either."  
  
"But you don't see him complaining now do you?"  
  
"Well he doesn't have to wear an ugly pink dress."  
  
"Ugg. Milly. Fine what about blue. D's vest has blue in it you will match." Milly thought about it for a minute looking at D.  
  
"Ok blue."  
  
"Thank you now go get ready. Whew Milly can really be a handful sometimes. Now D don't forget twenty minutes."  
  
Clarra went off to finish getting ready as D closed the door. D rummaged in his stuff and found a brush to run through his hair. After straightening his shirt and vest he put his boots back on.  
  
"Sooo, no chance of us getting out of here?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well the least you could do is make the best of it. I mean that Linda girl looks pretty appetizing and from the looks she's been given you I don't think she'd mind."  
  
"Quiet."  
  
"Just a suggestion to make the evening more enjoyable and. he he. tasty."  
  
"I swear I will slice you off."  
  
"Ok.ok don't bite my head off.especially when there are such other appetizing things to bite. HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
As D walked downstairs he repositioned the bones in his left hand thankful for his quick healing. After flexing his fingers a few times and hushing the symbiot's grumbles, D joined Clarra and Milly by the door.  
  
"Ah there you are D. Did you here a strange thump a few minutes ago? No. hmm I hope we don't have rats in the attic again. Oh well I will check on that later. Are we all ready to go? Yes. good. Let's get going now. Oh and D don't worry about Martha she.um.means well."  
  
With that they left the house and walked next door to Martha's home. On the outside the house looked similar to Clarra's only less worn. It was a white two story building with blue shudders. Light blue curtains hung inside the windows. Up three steps there was a spacious porch. Several white rocking chairs and a bench adorned the landing. To the left of the door a bay window gave view into the kitchen where Martha could be seen fussing over a stove. Clarra walked up to the door with D and Milly following. After knocking on the door Martha appeared to let them in.  
  
"Hello come on in your just in time. Dinner is ready and waiting. Yall just head on into the dinning room. I will be right in. Linda come on down company's here."  
  
"Coming mother!"  
  
"Thank you for inviting us Martha."  
  
"Think nothing of it Clarra. It is always a pleasure to have you over, and your family of course," Martha gave D a little wink before going back to the stove.  
  
"Good evening Ms. Clarra, Milly, . Mr. D," Linda turned distinctively pinker upon seeing D. Clarra and Milly greeted Linda and D inclined his head in silent acknowledgement.  
  
"Yall sit yourselves down ther' and I will get everything on the table. Linda dear fetch the drinks. Milly why don't you and Clarra sit on this side and D you come sit over here." When everyone had been seated at the rectangular table D found himself sitting beside Linda. His chair seemed to be strategically offset toward Linda as well. Martha uncovered the plates to reveal a pasta dish of some sort.  
  
"Yall dig in," both D and Milly hesitated, "Don't worry there Milly I remembered about your allergy to garlic. I didn't use any in the pasta. I added a little more oregano and red pepper and it turned out fine." D breathed a sigh of relief as he picked up his fork.  
  
"Thank you for remembering Ms. Martha," said Milly as she and Clarra both looked at D.  
  
"Relax D. You look stiff as a board. You don't have to worry 'bout manners here," piped Martha.  
  
"It's habit."  
  
"Habit hmm. Your mother must have been a stickler for posture too. My mother used to make me walk around with books on my head. She was convinced that a lady couldn't catch a man with out good posture. Course I didn't pay much heed and caught a fine husband at that. Bless his soul. Now I don't do anything so ridiculous with Linda and I think she turned out fine don't you D." D glanced over at Linda to find her beat red swirling pasta around her fork.  
  
"Martha how have you been since yesterday?" I hope you weren't too traumatized." Clarra's comment diverted Martha's attention from D and what ever plan she was cooking up.  
  
"Oh my yes, that was the most horrific experience of my life. I never though anything like that would happen here. One minute I was conducting business as usual and then the next BOOM! The bank just seemed to explode and all those men shouting. They were so rude you know. Making deceit ladies get on the floor you know. Why practically ruined my dress in all that dirt. Not to mention my poor Linda being held hostage. I was out of my mind with worry and those hooligans just kept on shouting. Ooooo just a ghastly experience. Wasn't it Linda?"  
  
"Yes quite awful." Linda stole a glance at D smiled shyly then looked back down at her plate.  
  
"My Linda is much too modest, though modesty is a good quality in a woman. She handled the situation quite well I thought. She has a good head on her shoulders. Wouldn't you agree D? Oh it was such a good thing you were around. I fear what would have happened to my poor girl if you had not been there. You were truly magnificent. Didn't you think so Linda?"  
  
"Yes very brave." Linda continued to blush as she pecked at her food.  
  
"Quite. The mayor is right in throwing that banquet for you tomorrow. I suspect there will be dancing. Do you dance D?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Well then you can dance with Linda. She has gotten pretty good these last few years. And I bet you are an excellent dancer being so lean and tall. Not to mention nimble. Why those moves you pulled against those thieves were so graceful. Yes, I bet you're quite the good dancer. Don't you think he would be a good dancer Linda?"  
  
"Yes," Linda barely whispered her answer. D looked at Clarra. His face was unreadable as ever, but Clarra was pretty sure was going through his mind.  
  
"Martha?"  
  
"Hmm. yes?"  
  
"I. err. how do you make this wonderful sauce. I just can't ever figure out how to make a good pasta sauce without garlic." Clarra smiled as Martha got flustered over the compliment. If there was one thing that Martha liked better than playing match maker it was telling other people what they should be doing.  
  
"Well you see Clarra you have to account for the lack of flavor and add more spice to make up for it. Otherwise your sauce with be bland. I suspect that has been your problem."  
  
Martha continued to rabble on about the finer points in sauce making. D almost visibly seemed to relax at the lack of attention. D looked over to see that Linda had defiantly loosened up. Her face was no longer the color of the sauce in question. D felt a little sorry for the girl. She seemed to be very soft spoken and, well, her mother defiantly was trying to over compensate for it.  
  
As dinner ended Martha's attention seemed to drift back to D and Linda. D felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, as the infernal woman started eyeing him with a strange gleam in her eye. He tensed, preparing for the inevitable strike.  
  
"Well, why don't we get things cleaned up then go into the sitting room. D you go ahead and find a seat this is women's work. Linda why don't you be a good hostess and keep him company." Clarra gave D an apologetic look as he headed out of the kitchen.  
  
"Martha," Clarra started, "I don't thi."  
  
"Oh Clarra wouldn't they make a cute couple?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Oh and just think what the children would look like. Ooooo with his eyes, bone structure and hair texture and her coloring, you just can't go wrong. I do love a good matchmaking."  
  
"Yes well Martha I."  
  
"I hope Linda's shyness doesn't drive him off, but then again he is such a quite man himself. They are just perfect. I hope he takes a liking to Linda before the mayor's flimsy daughter gets around him. I just know Mr. Borgish will try something tomorrow, but I don't think D would go for that prissy Abigail. Do you Clarra?"  
  
"I really don't think."  
  
"No I think D would be much better off with a down to earth girl like my daughter."  
  
"But Martha."  
  
"Oh we better get in there before Linda runs out of polite things to say and clams up. I need to keep the conversation going."  
  
"But, but." Clarra hurried after Martha as she bustled off to the sitting room.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
D sat down in an armchair, while Linda sat on the opposite side of the room. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or not. Normally he would just sit there, but this wasn't a normal situation. The poor girl was very nervous and not for the usual reasons people around him would be. He needed to put an end to any sort of infatuation the girl had. Yes that's what he needed to do.  
  
"I'm sorry about my mother; she is a little over enthusiastic sometimes."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"I hope she didn't embarrass you. I'm sure things like this happen to you often," Linda blushed furiously as she spoke, "I mean you are very handsome." D thought for a moment she would burst into flames.  
  
"Linda I."  
  
"Well how is everything going in here?" Martha frowned a bit noticing the distance between her ginny pigs. "Linda let me have that chair dear it's better for my back." Linda moved to the middle of the couch and Clarra sat between her and Martha. Milly scrambled over and sat on the end of the couch next to D.  
  
"Well D what do you think of my cooking?"  
  
"It was a lovely meal. My thanks."  
  
"Oh so polite. But you know Linda is going to be a far better cook than I am. She could bake a three layer cake by age nine."  
  
"You exaggerate mother."  
  
"I'm just proud of my daughter that's all. Now D what do you think of a little town here. Any thoughts of moving here? After yesterday I'm sure everyone will welcome you."  
  
"I don't think." D started.  
  
"You really should think about it. It would be nice for Clarra to have more family around. And I am sure you would be able to find a job. They would probably make you sheriff if you wanted. With you good looks you would be able to find a pretty lady in no time as well."  
  
"I'm not really."  
  
"Oh look at the time Martha. I didn't realize it was so late. We should really be going. Milly needs to get to bed," Clarra interrupted and Milly gave a big yawn for emphasis.  
  
"Oh were does the time go. Well I think you for coming. We will have to do this again sometime. It was nice of you to come, as well, D." Martha stood up and walked with her guest to the door.  
  
"We had a lovely evening Martha. Thank you, again, for inviting us. Have a good night. You too Linda. We will see you tomorrow."  
  
"Oh yes tomorrow and don't forget D you owe Linda a dance."  
  
With that they were out the door with Martha waving behind them. The trio made their way back home. The night air was cool and crisp. D felt much better now that he was away from that devious woman. Once inside Clarra bade D goodnight as she lead Milly upstairs to get ready for bed. D stood there a moment then looked out the window at Martha's house.  
  
"Hoping the vampire shows up soon are we," came a muffled voice. D started to take off his glove then thought better of it. "I like that Martha woman. Practically giving you her daughter. Doesn't even try to hide her intentions, but you aren't going to do a damn thing about it are you?" the symbiot puffed through the leather glove.  
  
"Quiet."  
  
"Yep that's what I thought."  
  
D headed upstairs to his room. He wanted this whole thing to be over with. This whole place was a nuisance. He stopped and looked over at Milly's room.  
  
"When the vampire comes things will change," D whispered into the dark.  
  
"Inevitably," the ever present voice whispered back.  
  
"He he he, look at it this way at least Martha will get off you back and she will stop pushing her daughter under you mwhahahahaha." D balled his fist tight hoping to suffocate the retched demon.  
  
End chapter eight  
  
Finally!!! I never thought I would get this out. I bet yall thought I wouldn't either. I tried to make it humorous. Don't know if I succeeded, but hey at least I tried. I have got the rest of the story planned out pretty much. I'm thinking four more chapters. Give or take a chapter. Next chapter is post Martha's house and pre banquet. So it's the next day. I've got an interesting chapter planned; well at least I think so. Hopefully it won't take me so long to get it out. :-P 


	9. chapter nine

Disclaimer: I did not, do not, nor never will own Vampire Hunter D or its affiliates or anything of the kind. I repeat it is not mine. I am poor and work at a grocery store so if some big company wants to sue me they won't get much. So please do not sue me. I am just expressing how much I like the character and the stories by writing my own little piece of fanfiction.  
  
*Ducks behind pillow fort*. Are yall out there? Hehe sorry it took so long please don't invade and torture me. It's Economics fault. Stupid class. I should be studying for it now but I decided that yall had waited long enough and I needed to get this chapter out. I had it written like a month ago, but I wasn't satisfied with it. I put it away for awhile thinking maybe a break would do me some good. I read some other stories hoping for motivation, but it was slow in coming. Plus I just got a new part time job, so my free time is a little low right now. I don't know how I feel about it yet, but it is better than it was. The basic happenings of the chapter are still the same but it just flows a little better now. Still not perfect but better. But I will endeavor to keep up with the story. I will promise you one thing though I will not abandon it. I will keep on till the very end. My readers will have closure. *Stands up with banners and fireworks going off* There will be an end I promise. Just not today hehehe.  
  
Review Response:  
  
Seraphim of the Dark Moon: Thank you very much for the compliments. Sorry it took so long to update. : P  
  
Lee: Please continue making funny comments. I like reading them.  
  
Silverwolf: Yeah I hope the town will be nice to them too. Wait! I'm the author, shouldn't I know? Hehe *looks around shiftily* maybe I should get back to work. *Peeks out from grammar book* Heehee I have to be the worst speller in the world.  
  
GuinevereKoopa: Evil monkeys did it!!! While I'm asleep they mess up my story!! Haha j/k. I suck at grammar and spelling, but I'm working on it. I will try and keep watch when I type those words. Thanks for the tips. Glad you think D is in character. It's hard to write him in anything other than the basic hunt and kill scenario.  
  
Durine: Hahaha that would be funny. I can see it now. All the ladies chasing D with frying pans for leading them on.  
  
Kitala: If D ever came to life he would probably kill me for putting him in that situation. Hope this chapter will cheer you up.  
The Color of Night  
  
Chapter nine: Sunny days and cellars  
  
Hot. Really hot. Those were the first things D's mind registered when he awoke. He opened his eyes, then immediately closed them. Bright. Too bright. D rolled over to his side and reached for his hat. No matter how far he reached he couldn't seem to grasp the elusive black material. There was a great whooshing of air as the world did a 360, and the next thing D knew he was face down on the floor. The floor was hot too. He had half a notion to crawl under the bed, but couldn't seem to find the initiative to move. Sleep. That's what he wanted. If only it wasn't so hot. It was too hot to sleep, but too hot to not sleep. So there he lay, face down with his nose pressed to the floor.  
  
"D are you ok?" A voice to his left croaked. "D are you awake?"  
  
"Yes demon."  
  
"Aren't we grouchy this morning.?" D didn't reply. "D are you ok?"  
  
"Fine." D still hadn't moved. He was still sprawled out on the floor rumpled clothes and all. One blue cotton sheet chased itself around long legs, while a slightly faded pillow settled itself on a broad back. D's brain felt like an egg in the frying pan. Thoughts didn't seem to want to inhabit his poor brain. The room, or more precisely the floor, faded in and out of view. Blackness waited at the corners of his vision threatening to over take him. The only thing his brain seemed to comprehend was the intense heat.  
  
"D maybe you should find some place cooler. It has to be 160 degrees in here. D."  
  
"Damn global warming. It never used to get this hot," D muttered into the dust.  
  
"Well it does now and if you don't find some place cooler you will probably end up with heat syndrome. Now get up!"  
  
"So caring?"  
  
"I don't want to be buried with you. Maybe it's not so hot downstairs. Hey does this house have a cellar?"  
  
"Maybe, there was a door in the kitchen."  
  
"Well go see. Even downstairs has to be better than here. The sun is shinning directly in this room."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Uh D. you need to move first."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"D don't fall asleep!"  
  
D grumbled something about annoying alarm clocks. He moved his arms up and pushed himself off the floor into a sitting position. The world spun. D's head fell back against the bed. Colors swam in front of his glazed eyes. It was defiantly way to hot here. Even the sheets burned his pale flesh. Using the bed as a balance D managed to get to his feet. Oh and how the world spun then. Spots dotted the room that should not have been there. The harsh glare of the light burned sensitive eyes. Stumbling over to the door, the bedraggled hunter leaned against the door frame. Labored wheezing that barely passed for breath escaped chapped lips. He walked out of the room and headed for the stairs, while keeping one hand on the wall to keep steady. The sluggish steps that followed were stopped, as a strangled noise drifted from the opposite direction. D turned around slowly and walked toward the noise. The sound was coming from Milly's room.  
  
"Clarra?" D's voice sounded dry and choked. There was no answer. D called her name again. He strained to hear over the pounding of rushing waves in his head.  
  
"She must have gone out," the symbiot offered, "I don't sense her in the house."  
  
D opened Milly's room already aware of what was wrong with her. The child was lying in her bed with the sheet over her head. D stumbled over to her. He didn't dare kneel down for fear that he wouldn't be able to get back up. Observing the lump under the frilly pastel green sheets, D put a shaky hand her shoulder.  
  
"Milly?" he whispered. She pulled the sheet away from her face. She was paler than normal with the exception of her flushed cheeks. Her eyes were glassy as she looked up.  
  
"Mr. D I don't feel so good."  
  
"I know Milly. Do you have a cellar in this house?" She gave a confused nod.  
  
"Come on Milly we have to get somewhere cooler."  
  
D gently picked up the child and, after taking a minute to regain his balance, he went back to the stairs. He took them slowly since the world still span around him. Milly clung to his shirt. Her breathing was very shallow. Sweat beaded her forehead in glistening droplets. Sticky clumps of hair clung to her face, while the rest fell in a knotted mass over D's arm.  
  
Upon reaching the landing D headed toward the kitchen. After stopping once again to lean on the door frame, he made it over to the cellar door. Shifting Milly into one arm he opened the door and slowly descended the stairs. He could smell the sweet sent of cool earth as the cellar air drifted up the stairway. It called to his vampire side to come and sleep away from the cursed sun. The cellar was like a small cave. It was dark but D could see better in the dark than he could in the light. Part of the ceiling was the flooring under the kitchen, but it continued beyond that into the ground. The rest of the ceiling, walls, and floor were bricks that had been laid into the earth. Wooden support beams formed a small colonnade across the space. Rows of jars and piles of sacks littered the floor. A few oil lamps adorned the walls, but D paid them no heed. D took Milly over to the far side of the cellar and set her down, leaning her against a sack of dried beans. D plopped down beside her and tried to catch his breath. He noticed Milly seemed to have calmed some. He too was already feeling better. Leaning against the sacks of beans he could feel the nice cool bricks beneath him and against his bare feet. Again his brain screamed for sleep. For once he gladly relented. Milly scooted over and leaned against his arm. D put the arm around her and let Milly lean her head on his chest. The tall dark hunter and the small child beside him drifted off into a deep vampiric sleep.  
  
Clarra came through the door carrying something on a hanger covered in a bag. She headed up the stairs to check on Milly. It was quite hot today and she wanted to make sure Milly took it easy. Clarra couldn't remember it ever being so hot here. The townsfolk were calling it the hottest day of the year, if not the decade. Clarra came to Milly's open door to find her room empty. She frowned and turned to D's room that was also empty.  
  
"Milly.D?" she called as she hung the hanger on D's doorknob. "They wouldn't have gone anywhere.would they?" Then a horrifying thought entered her mind. What if the Count had come while she was gone? What if he had them? An overwhelming fear gripped her, strangling the air from her lungs. Everything else faded away as the terror of losing her child took hold. No logical thoughts such as 'it's the middle of the day' dared to enter her mind. She was too frantic to focus on anything other than the face of the Count laughing over her frightened child. Horribly sharp fangs barred and eyes burning a terrifying orange as he loomed over the child's small form. His head thrown back in maniacal laughter at the sight of tears spilling from her wide eyes.  
  
"Milly! D! Milly!" she screamed as she ran back downstairs. She searched the living room and the kitchen frantically for some sign. A note or turned over furniture. Something that would tell her what was going on. Just as she was about to go question the neighbors something caught her eye. The cellar door was ajar, but she always made sure it was shut. It was one of her childproofing habits. Cautiously she crept over to the door and slowly opened it. Clarra peered down the old wooden stairs. Gradually she made her way down not sure of what she would find; the dead body of her child or a couple of hungry people searching for something to eat. That had to be it; D and Milly were looking for something in the cellar. But then why didn't they answer her when she called? Clarra came to the bottom and lit the oil lamp on the wall. She turned prepared to find a message in blood on the wall. What she saw made her sob in relief. There she was, her baby, safe and sound. The relieved mother lit the other lamps and went over to where D and Milly still slept. Milly was curled up against the lanky hunter, who looked anything but fearsome now. D was slumped against the sacks with his long arm curled around Milly. His head hung loosely to one side with mouth slightly agape. His hair hung around his face and Milly seemed to be using some of it as a pillow. They both slept peacefully. Their breathing was so light; they didn't seem to breathe at all.  
  
"D? Milly?" She called softly. Neither stirred. Clarra wasn't sure what was going on but figured it must have something to do with the heat. Milly always seemed subdued, if not tired, on hot days and today was off the charts. Clarra decided to just let them sleep; besides they looked positively angelic like that. Clarra headed back to the kitchen to fix herself lunch. Briefly she wondered how long they would sleep and decided to ask D about the situation later.  
  
End chapter nine  
  
Yay! Another chapter down! Well what did yall think? Like, no like? Well I will keep trying to get the chapters out. Next chapter will be the banquet I think. I will try to get it out sooner. I really will. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I did not, do not, nor never will own Vampire Hunter D or its affiliates or anything of the kind.  I repeat it is not mine.  I am poor and work at a grocery store so if some big company wants to sue me they won't get much.  So please do not sue me.  I am just expressing how much I like the character and the stories by writing my own little piece of fanfiction.

Whew! Finally I'm back.  Sorry it took so long.  I had a bad case of writer's block for a while there and then there was stupid economics.  But I finally got this chapter written.   You can all thank my roommate for constantly asking me if I had worked on my story and saying that my reviewers were going to hang me if I didn't update lol.  Also a wonderful reviewer, A-E-W sent me a picture she drew of D and Milly in the cellar.  With her permission I have posted it on my small but growing website.  If anyone would like to see it please see the link at the bottom of the page.

Reviewer response:

Kitala – I don't know. What are you thinking? : P Hope you got your answer.

lee – Well the way I figure it there was probably some massive war at some point, and all the nuclear bombs or whatever, sped up the process.  Either way D is old enough to rmember what global warming is.  As for air conditioning, I didn't say it didn't exist, but it was expensive (At least I think I did.  Somewhere in the first two chapters)  It appeared to me in the movies that the towns where kind of isolated and running on their own generators, even some houses on their own generators.  To make it short air conditioning is expensive. : P

Fey – Hehe yeah trying to work on the whole format thing.  This chapter should be a little easier on the eyes.  Glad you are enjoying the story.

A-E-W – Thanks for the complements.  And thanks for the picture.  It really makes me happy to know that my story can inspire other people.

Kittarear – Thank you very much.  Glad you gave my story a shot.

Star Chaser – Aww really!  That's so nice of you.

Kelli Aya Bray – Haha didn't quite get the 'soon' part down.  Hope you like the new chapter.

Silverwolf – No I didn't forget.  I caught the definitely thing this chapter.  Hope the spelling is better.

Kitarrear – LOL! Are you happy now? : P

The Color of Night

Chapter 10: Banquets and unexpected guests 

"Father."

"Father?"

A small boy called out as he ran through the moonlit gardens.  His brown hair rippled in waves behind him.  While ice blue eyes were searching, pointed ears were alerted to the slightest rustling in the brush.  Rose bushes, far older than the boy himself, reached towards the heavens creating an endless maze.  The twists and turns did not slow him, however, as he continued through the path.  He had spent many days wondering the gardens that surrounded the palace.  While his father slept and his tutors hunted him down, the boy was free to explore the extensive grounds.  As far as he was concerned the large estate was the entire world, and he was determined to explore it all.  This is how he knew where he was going, and that he would find the one he sought.  He rounded one final corner and there beside a winding creak, leaning against an aging willow, was the dark figure he wanted.   

Blue eyes opened as the boy called out once more.  The tall and imposing figure stood to brush off a midnight cloak exposing the eighteenth century European suit beneath. A black outer coat hung over a fitted blue and silver waist coat, highlighted by silver buckles on the knee breeches and heeled black shoes.  A circular blood red pin adorned the front of a stark white collar.  The words V. Dracula, over imposed on a black bat with wings extended, contrasted the red background.  A blue stone pendant hanging from a delicate chain sparkled in the waning light.  The wind fought to loosen the black ribbon that secured the wavy shoulder length brown hair.  One moon pale hand came to secure a loose strand behind a pointed ear.   A small smile played on the pale lips and the boy came closer.

"Father."  The boy stated as he inclined his head in respect. 

"What is it son?  What brings you out so late?  It is nearly two in the morning, shouldn't you be in bed."  A chuckle rumbled in the slender throat as the man continued, "Your mother will not be happy if you are not awake to go to town tomorrow."

"I don't want to go.  Why do I have to meet them anyway?"  The boy replied with a frown.

"Because they are your grandparents child.  Your mother's family loves her very much and wishes to see her and she wants to introduce you."

"But they don't like you.  What if they don't like me?"  As the words left his mouth the child's head turned to look at the ground.  Kneeling in front of the boy the father took hold of his chin with a clawed hand. Bringing his eyes to meet his, the man smiled at his son.

"Vlad my son, they will love you because you are your mother in every way." 

"Mother says I'm just like you, at least, when I'm in trouble anyway," came the sly reply.

The dark form of the King of the Night shook with laughter as he stood once more.  "Come, lets us go inside Junior.  It is to cold for you to be out here with out a cloak."

"Yes father."

The two walked back into the thorny maze.  The boy guided by the comforting hand of the father on his back.  Looking up the child remembered why he had come out here in the first place.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Why was uncle Veshic here today?"

Vlad III Dracula also known as Vlad Tepes (Vlad the Impaler) looked down at his only son with solemn eyes, a slight frown visible on the aristocratic face.  "I was not aware that you new of his visit." 

"I saw him leave.  I do not like the way he looks at me father," the boy said as he looked up at his father, "does he hate me?"  The vampire sighed feeling the full weight of his age and the burden of things long ago.  

"I will not lie to you, Vlad, Radu is not fond of you.  Radu, or Veshic as he has taken to calling himself, sees you as an obstacle in his path, as well as myself.  I'm not sure if you're old enough to understand the complicated matters involved, my son, but I fear the day that you will need to draws closer.  My brother is very ambitious and covets things that are not his to claim.  In truth, I should never have given him the gift of the night, but I was young then.  I was blinded by the hope that the boy I new when I was little was still in him.  I always regretted that I could do nothing to stop the assassination of my father and elder brother, so I wanted to protect my younger brother, Radu.  It is a mistake that I have long feared I will regret.  My brother has never learned to let go of the past's hate."  Dracula stopped walking and turned to look at his son.  The boys face glowed in the moonlight.  Blue eyes were filled with worry for things he didn't understand, but was desperately trying too.  The great king's brow furrowed as sad eyes met his heir's.  Kneeling once again before his son, the powerful vampire embraced his child.  The boy's eyes widened at the action.  The proud vampire hardly ever was this openly affectionate.  

"No matter what happens, my Kaziglu Bey*, I want you to know that I love you and your mother very much.  I don't say it very often and I show it even less, I know.  So I want to say it now so that you will know."  Drawing back to once again look at his son's face the dark one continued, "Future relations between my brother and I are uncertain and I do not know what will come to pass, but no matter what happens I will protect you?"  One pale hand stroked an equally pale cheek and a rare full smile rejuvenated old eyes.  "I am very proud of you, my son, and I always will be."

The boy flung his arms around the tall vampire as a single red tear escaped the now shimmering eyes.  A soft chuckle vibrated in the father's chest as he hugged his son.  

D's eyes flew open as he fought to remember where he was.  His penetrating gaze took in the dark cellar and the dull scent of dries beans filled his nose.  Recent events flooded his memory, but did not erase the realistic dream.  No, not a dream, but a memory long since forgotten.  D sat up with one leg bent and the knee supporting his right elbow.  Closing his eyes, the damphire let his face rest in his right hand.  The hunter was not one to have many dreams, especially such vivid ones.  D wondered why he would remember the events of so long ago now.  Running the hand through his hair, D became aware of a weight pressed against his side.  With his hand still tangled in the ends of his hair, he turned his tired eyes to peer at the sleeping form beside him.  Milly he remembered.  It had been to hot upstairs, so they came down here to escape the potentially harmful temperature.  Releasing his hair, the hand now rested on Milly's forehead.  To his relief the flesh was now cool to the touch.  D moved the child to lean against the sacks of beans only to find her latched to his left arm.  D frowned a bit in frustration and then lightened in the oddity of the situation.  Sighing, he removed the clinging child and stood.  The hunter stretched arching his back then rolled his shoulders before heading toward the stairs.

He was almost to the top when he heard it.  It was the unmistakable sound of a very loud and talkative woman.  A woman, who didn't know how to mind her own business.  A cold dread swept through him as one word echoed through his brain.  Martha.  Opening the door a crack he peeked through.  There in the living room he could see the back of the source of annoyance.  

"Well Clarra don't you think this banquet is just exciting.  I mean we haven't had a town gathering since the fall festival.  Oh and my Linda has just the prettiest blue dress.  I think she and D will look just stunning together."

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves Martha.  D and Linda have only just met.  And I'm not sure if he is looking for someone."

"Nonsense he's a healthy boy isn't he.  And who could resist my pretty peach, Linda."

"Anyone would be lucky to have Linda I'm sure, Martha, but please do not push them."

"If I leave it up to those two, they will never go beyond pleasantries.  D is to quiet and Linda is to shy.  Someone has to do something.  Speaking of which, where is D anyway?"

"He was feeling a little tired.  You know all the traveling and then that horrible incident yesterday.  So he went to take a nap before the festivities."

"Oh that poor dear.  I bet he is exhausted!  Are you sure he is ok.  He sure as hell didn't eat enough last night.  He needs to eat more.  Probably why he is so pale.  But don't worry my Linda's cooking will fix that.  Yes siry they will be the perfect couple."

"I'm sure he is perfectly fine Martha…"

"Oh I just hope the mayor and his daughter keep away from D.  My Linda saw him first."

"Martha really."

D sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  It didn't look like Martha was going anywhere anytime soon.  He really needed to take a shower too.  He couldn't go to the banquet smelling of sweat and beans.  He was after all supposed to be Clarra's respectable cousin, and he did have some manners left.  D opened the door slowly so not to make any noise and crept out into the kitchen.  Thankfully Martha was facing away from the kitchen and the stairs.  If he could just get up the stairs he would be home free.  Clarra, who was sitting facing Martha, saw D exit the cellar and carefully maneuver through the kitchen.  Gathering what he was up to she kept quiet.  Then it happened.  Damn small towns.  Damn small town houses.  Damn small town houses and their small town squeaky floorboards.  D's thoughts were consumed with damning everything in his life as Martha turned to see D at the foot of the stairs.  She smiled brightly with a conniving look in her eyes.  

"D," she purred.  Clarra rolled her eyes and sighed quietly as a trapped look flitted through the hunter's eyes.  "How nice to see you.  Did you have a good rest?"

"Yes, thank you Ms. Martha for the inquiry."

"Oh you don't have to be so formal.  We're practically family," she cooed while moving to stand by D.  "Linda is looking forward to seeing you this evening.  You will wear that blue embroidered vest again won't you?  It does bring out your eyes.  Not to mention that Linda's gown is the most lovely shade of blue.  Just like you eyes D."  Martha chuckled.

"Yes well…"

"I'm sure you will be a hit with all the young ladies of the town, but you can tell them you are with Linda and they will leave you be.  Linda won't mind and I assure you I won't be offended."

"Well that's nice of you, but I don't think…"

"You should especially watch out for Abigail Borgish.  The mayor's daughter can be very forward."

"Martha that isn't a nice thing to say.  Stop gossiping to D.  I'm sure he has no interest in our women's talk."

"Probably making him uncomfortable, aren't I," Martha chuckled, "My late husband always left the room when the talk started.  Well I guess I should go so yall can get ready.  Have to see if Linda needs any help anyway.  See you tonight."

"Goodbye," said Clarra as she escorted Martha to the door.

"Sorry about that D.  Martha is, well, Martha."

"I believe I understand."  Clarra chuckled as D frowned slightly.

"Well did you rest well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Would you mind telling me why you were in the cellar?"

"The heat."  Clarra frowned as he turned to head up the stairs.  His short answers were very frustrating.

"The heat?"  She inquired, hopping to elicit a better explanation as to why she had run through the house looking for her missing child. 

"I told you that a damphire is susceptible to heat, well, it was simply to hot so I went somewhere cooler."

"Oh, was it that bad?"

"It was uncomfortable and Milly has a much lower tolerance than I do.  If it is ever this hot again and she looks like she has a fever, move her to the cellar and she should be fine."

"Oh ok.  But everything is fine now, right?"

"Yes.  Milly is still asleep but she should wake soon."

"Good.  I admit I was frightened when I came home and couldn't find either of you.  I thought, well, never mind what I thought."  D looked down at Clarra's downcast face.  He had a pretty good idea of what was on her mind.

"Thank you Mr. D.  Now you should probably go get ready.  I got you a dinner jacket.  It's hanging on the door of your room.  Don't worry it wasn't any trouble.  The tailor was happy to loan it to you."  D nodded while he headed upstairs.  Clarra sighed, as once again thoughts of the reason D was really here plagued her.  She decided to go sit with Milly till she woke up.  

D tried on the jacket and, deciding it fit decently enough, hung it back up.  D rummaged through his bag looking for soap.  After finding it, he put it on top of the stack of clothes and proceeded to take off his boots.  

"You lied to her you know," the mocking voice of the symbiot called out.

"I did nothing of the sort."

"I would say you were far more than uncomfortable.  More like on the verge of heat syndrome."

"I saw no reason for her to know that.  I only stretched the truth so she wouldn't worry needlessly."

"Who are you protecting, her or yourself?  You can't fool me.  You are too guarded to let even a little mortal woman know of a weakness," the symbiot laughed, "what no biting comeback?"  D picked up his clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Is it the silent treatment then or perhaps something else is bothering you.  Perhaps a dream?  Hnmm?"  D entered the bathroom and shut the door.  He proceeded to unbutton his rumpled shirt.  "I never took your father for the sentimental type or you.  What a happy family moment."  

"Silence."

"Why should I."

"Or I will literally wash your mouth out with soap," D threatened while gripping the soap.  D stepped into the shower and let the water wash over his face.  He let the dust from the cellar wash away and with it unwanted memories.  

When D emerged from the bathroom, in fresh clothes, he toweled his hair as he went to his room.  He paused to side step Milly who was running away from Clarra, trying to escape the inevitable bath.  Once in the room, he sat on the bed and flipped his head upside down and continued to dry his hair with the towel.  Thanks to his vampire heritage his hair was smooth and didn't tangle much.  Once all the excess water was out, he combed it through content to let it dry on its own.  

After putting his boots back on he brought his bag over to the bed thankful that the symbiot was still quiet.  He pulled out the broken dagger.  The crest was nearly worn completely off now.  If it wasn't for the attention it would draw, he would have it fixed.  But asking someone to repair a crest that said 'Dracula' would not be a good idea.  Even now that name was well known, though the reputation had changed quite a bit.  Or maybe it had come full circle.  D could remember his father saying that, he was feared while mortal and even more so when he entered his new state of existence.  The great king would not talk much about the past, but D got the impression he had done many things he regretted.  His father once said that D's mother had brought him to life again.  It was family who brought him back to life and family that took it from him.  D gripped the dagger fiercely at the thought, the rusted edge slicing pale flesh.  The pain brought him back to himself and he quickly put his hand in the wash basin so not to get blood on anything.  The physical wounds healed quickly enough, but to D's surprise the physiological ones where still there after all these millennia.  

"D?" The symbiot spoke in a flat tone.

"Shut up."  D near growled and for once the entity stayed quiet.

D to his own surprise slipped the old dagger in his right boot, and then turned to finish getting ready.  The black fitted jacket matched his black pants off setting his white shirt.  Clarra had taken the liberty of mending his vest, so it looked much better now.  D tied his hair back as the nape of the neck with a black ribbon leaving enough hanging down front to cover his ears.  Looking in the mirror he frowned.  He noted the similarity to his appearance to that of 7 millennia ago.  Add a cloak, one of those annoying ruffled collars, and crest pin and it would have been very close.  

"I think I agree with you mother.  You are very much your father."

"Why do you even pay attention to my dreams?"

"There's not much else to do in a cellar," chuckled the demon, "besides why do you care so much about some old memories resurfacing?"

"Some things and times are better forgotten."

"D."

"What?" He answered gruffly. 

"Happy Birthday."  D looked shocked down at his left hand, then to the mirror.  Taking a minute to think about it, he realized it was his birthday.  At least by the old earth calendar, anyway.  June 21, the summer solstice. He was born on the longest day of the year.  It was symbolic in a way for the first damphire ever born, a creature of the night that could walk in the day.  

"What year were you born in again? Was it 86 or maybe 88?"

"89.  1789," D answered quietly.

"That's right.  That makes you what.  I never was good with the whole calendar switch."  D was quiet for a while.  The symbiot figured he was ignoring him again till he spoke up.

"9,324."

"Damn you really are getting on up there!"

"Yeah."  D said simply as he smoothed out his borrowed coat.  Not waiting for the symbiot to drag up any more unpleasant thoughts, D left the room to wait downstairs for the others.  It was almost time for the banquet. At the moment D wasn't sure which was worse: listening to the symbiot or Martha.  

As he made his way to the living room, D mentally berated himself for the lack of control over his thoughts.  He didn't need to be thinking about such things.  The past was just that the past. He needed to concentrate on the here and now.  He needed to concentrate on finding a vampire and getting the hell out of the damn small town.  D, with a rare lack of grace, plopped down on the couch brooding, though his outward appearance was stoic as ever.  He sat arms and legs crossed gazing ahead at nothing particular.

Milly ran down the stairs, hopping over the last one, with her purple sun dress fluttering around her.  Brown sandals thumped the floor upon landing.  Her hair was pinned neatly over her ears with little purple berets.  She skipped over to the couch and sat down beside the gloomy hunter smiling happily.  D found her cheerfulness and childhood exuberance to be slightly annoying at the moment.  He was content to wallow in his self loathing, but Milly seemed to have other ideas.  

"Are you excited Mr. D," Milly smiled up at him expectantly.  "A whole banquet just for you.  Everyone will be there!"  D inwardly groaned at the reminder.  He glanced at the child through the side of his eyes then returned his gaze to the front.  He nodded slightly but made no other comment on the matter.

"Don't worry Mr. D I bet everyone will like you.  It's going to be lots of fun and there will be all kinds of food.  Oh I hope someone brings chocolate pie.  I love chocolate pie.  Mommy says I have too much of a sweet tooth, but tonight I will be able to eat all the sweets I want.  What's your favorite food Mr. D?"  D said nothing as the child continued to stare up at him.  "Come on, you're bound to have one.  Everyone does.  I bet if you tell me I could get Mommy to make it," Milly coaxed in a sing song voice.  Against his will D found the corner of his mouth twitch as the child's antics.  "Please," drawing the word out as she begged.  "Fine don't tell me," she huffed while slouching back to mimic D's pose.  She stared at the ahead but kept glancing at D sideways, who was fighting to control the insistent smirk.  Their battle of wills was broken by Clarra as she exited the stairway. 

"Come on everyone time to go.  We wouldn't want to be late since D is the guest of honor," she said as stood by the door.  Milly and D stood at the same time, though Milly with more bounce.  Clarra walked out the door and on to the street greeting a passing neighbor, while Milly bounded to the door.  

"Strawberries," D's voice was flat as he opened the door for Milly to walk ahead of him.  Milly turned her head and smiled at D before running and jumping over the porch steps.  D felt a slight rumbling in his left hand but the laughter was to faint to reach his ears.  

The town hall was bustling with people.  Japanese lanterns hung on wires that ran across the street.  The road had become a make shift dance floor, while inside the hall tables had been set up for dinning.  A band played atop a wooden platform, while ladies and their gents danced.  Many people stood around talking about this and that, and as the noise reached D's sensitive ears, he picked up many uses of his name.  As soon as the trio had reached the town hall, a shout went out.

"Everyone quiet down!" Called Mayor Borgish, "Our guest of honor has arrived.  Come on up here D."  The townsfolk cheered as two young men hustled D on stage, much to his disagreement.  D turned to see the whole town applauding as he took his place beside the Mayor.  The mayor waved his hands for the crowd to settle down.

"Now we all know why we are here.  Many of us witnessed the amazing events of yesterday or we heard about it.  Right Martha?" The crowd laughed as Martha turned bright red. "The man I have next to me is a bona fide hero.  He single handedly stopped a well know gang of ruthless thieves.  Not only saving our money but young Linda as well.  He risked life and limb in a deadly shoot out to reach Linda.  And with only two daggers and some of the best damn moves my 54 years have seen, he beat every single one of those no good bandits.  Clarra's cousin, D, was a stranger till yesterday, but after his rescue of our town; I say he's family." The people clapped and cheered as Mayor Borgish turned to shake D's hand.  D calmly extended his hand and allowed the firm shake, while silently praying for rain or better yet a tornado to end this humiliating ordeal.  But to his horror the mayor continued, "And on behalf of the entire town I say that we hope you will decide to stay here for sometime.  Now let's get this shindig underway.  There's plenty of food in the hall and a hot band on call."  Everyone applauded and the band started up again.  Many people rushed to speak to D.  The Mayor guided the hunter through the throng of people into the hall.

"Now D, I really do mean what I said, you stay in town for as long as you like.  You should really consider settling down here.  As you can see we have a fine town.  Not to mention quite a pick of nice young ladies.  Just like this one here.  Abigail come over here I want you to meet D."  Borgish waved over a petite young girl in a pale yellow dress.  She walked over swaying her hips gently setting her eyes on D.  Her coy smile did not reach her seductive amber eyes.  Long almond brown hair curled around a heart shaped face.  Lowering her eyelashes to look up through them caused her eyes to turn a dark gold.  

"Hello D I've heard much about you.  It must have been terribly frightening for you yesterday," her southern bell accent drawled out.  D knew what she was expecting.  She was expecting him to smile wide and fumble a bit in a charming boyish way and say how he wasn't afraid of a few bumbling bandits.  And probably add in how he did it all to save pretty girls like her.  He could spot the sweet innocent girl promising more act a mile away.  He was after all a prince and had seen it more times by more polished ladies than her.  At least that Linda girl didn't put on this sickening display.  He did his best not sneer in disgust but couldn't help the slight narrowing of his eyes as he spoke.

"It had to be done and I just happened to catch them off guard is all.  No need to over play the situation Miss."  His cold demeanor and narrowed eyes spoke all that needed to be said.  He knew her game and wasn't going to play it.  He was not a simple country boy to be played with.  Abigail's coy smile left her face replaced by a smile that was more of a smirk, but her eyes still held that vixen quality. 

"I see you are quite the man aren't you," Abigail almost whispered as Mr. Borgish clapped D on the back, oblivious to the quiet exchange.

"Well I will leave you two now.  Have to check on the other guests."  He smiled at Abigail as he left.

"Well D you are certainly not what I expected.  I was prepared for a head strong boy wanting to prove himself in foolish acts.  I definitely did not expect the handsome man I see before me."

"You waste your time and flattery."  D said flatly. He would be polite and proper to a point but he was not going to put up with this wanton girl.  She reeked of other men and to his vampiric senses it was disgusting and a complete turn off.  Vampire's liked their women clean or at least decent, not tainted by the scents of more than one man if any.  As much as he hated to admit that such a thing would affect him, he could not deny that he was repulsed just as any vampiric male would be.  

"Do I now?  I think handsome was not a strong enough word.  Beautiful suits you better.  Come why don't we have a dance?"  She rested her hand on D's right arm as she leaned in closer, her fingers massaging lightly where they touched.  D did the only thing that came to mind that didn't involve dismemberment, fangs, or other non human or civil things.  

"I'm sorry Miss, but I've already been engaged to dance with Miss Linda.  Now if you will excuse me, I would not like to seem rude by keeping her waiting."  Abigail, though unaccustomed to it, recognized the brush off.  She removed her hand and lifted her narrowed eyes to D's.  Her fake smile plastered seamlessly to her face.

"Another time perhaps."

"Perhaps." 

D bowed slightly to keep up the polite appearance of the conversation to any onlookers, but kept his narrowed eyes on hers as their true conversation ended.  It had been a long time since D played the ruthless courting game, but one never forgets the basics.  The key is to make the conversation appear as nothing more than polite, so as to not embarrass either participant publicly unless that was the intent.  But they were not cheating lovers in a quarrel and had no need for public intervention.  This was not a high society court that thrived on such things.  She was the mayor's daughter and he a well respected guest.  No matter how well her true reputation may have been known, it would not be proper to disgrace her publicly, even if it was tempting.  They had both played their parts well and no one but them was any wiser.  While verbally he politely declined to dance stating prior engagements, his physical response told her he did not care for her seductions and that he would not respond to her advances.  Abigail narrowed her eyes at D's retreating form before turning her seductive smile on a less elusive prey.

Now he had done it.  He had no other choice than to dance with Linda.  If he didn't those overhearing the conversation, which were quite a few owing to his unwelcome popularity, would know his true reasons for not accepting Abigail's advances.  Disgracing the Mayor's daughter would not be a smart move at the moment.  Accepting his condemned fate, D left the hall to search for Linda.  She was, of course, with her mother.  This was really not his night, but he was damned already, might as well get it over with.  

Martha, Clarra, and Linda sat together outside the dance floor.  Martha was doing most of the talking with Clarra making appropriate comments and reprimands.  Linda was watching the dancers more than listening.  All the pretty girls were being flirted with by the cutest boys in town.  Linda sighed as she realized her mother was asking her a question. 

"What was that mother?"

"I asked you why aren't you dancing?"

"I umm…well…"

"Was waiting for me."  Linda blushed furiously as D bowed extending one pale hand, palm out with long slender fingers slightly spread.  All Linda could do was look at that one hand.  She feared that if she looked up she would turn into a beet.  Martha nudged the poor girl in the ribs.  Linda shyly fitted her hand in the strong one presented to her.  All she was aware of was warm fingers curling around hers, as she was gently pulled from her seat.  She immediately found her shoes to be very interesting.  She never noticed that they were just the slightest shade different form her dress.  

"You can't dance while looking at the floor," cajoled Martha, "besides D's to cute not to look at."  Linda gave the older women a pleading gaze before she bent her head even lower hiding behind her hair.

"Martha really," Clarra reprimanded, "Go have fun you two."  Clarra gave D a confused but thankful look.  D nodded his head in the direction of the hall where Abigail was exiting.  Clarra's eyes flashed with recognition of the situation and couldn't help the small laugh.  

"Yes go have fun.  The night is for the young.  We old ladies will just sit here and gossip."  With that D started to lead the somewhat reluctant Linda toward the dance floor.

"Ha look at that I told you they would be the perfect couple."

"Don't get your hopes up Martha.  I think D had other motives involved, like getting away from Abigail.'

"Bah.  Either way they're dancing aren't they?  It's a start.  Before long I will have one handsome son-in-law."

"Martha." Clarra sighed as she watched D and Linda stop outside the dance floor.

Linda continued to stare at her shoes, but was completely aware of the hand that held hers.  White lace spilling from the cuff of a black dinner jacket covered the wrist leading to a flawless pale hand.  The fingers were delicately boned and the nails perfect.  Smooth skin and grace belied the skill that they held.  Linda had seen up close the skillful motions that same hand had preformed with a dagger.  Her hand seemed inadequate compared to such perfection.  She wished he had not asked her to dance.  She did not belong with him on the dance floor or anywhere else.  He should be dancing with someone pretty like Abigail.  Maybe she could find away out of this.

"I'm not very good at dancing.  I know my mother said I could, but she says a lot of things," Linda said quietly while still looking at the ground.

"It's alright.  Despite my reluctance to say so, I actually dance rather well."

"But…You don't have to dance with me.  If my mother asked…" D looked down at the girl beside him.  Her dark blond hair hung loosely down her back with the front portions pulled back into a long braid.  Her round face was pointed downwards as hazel eyes studied her shoes.  A thinly strapped blue dress, flaring at the waist, hung to her knees.  No more than a child really, at least, compared to him.  She was still very naive and unsure of herself.  No one had probably asked her to dance before, and surely not so formally as D had done.  She was so shy and her mother was always pushing her.  D felt a little sorry for her.  He knew what it was like to be on the outside looking in.  She was just as pretty as the other girls out there and certainly a lot better than Abigail in his opinion.  But he wasn't a teenage boy either.  They tended to judge things differently.  D knew that in a few years some young man would see Linda for the nice young lady that she was, but the girl needed a confidence booster now.  D mentally sighed, he was definitely getting to old and to damn sentimental.  He really needed to get back out on the road and kill something.  The symbiot would never let him live this night down as it was, but after what he was about to do, the damned creature would be laughing all the way to hell.  So with all the resolve he could muster, he let the tired old hunter fade as far back in his mind as was safely possible.  Dusting off old memories of manners and habits drilled into him by an aristocratic father D, for the first time in millennia, let Prince Vlad Dracula Jr. have front and center stage. 

D took a deep breath and opened his eyes.  Turning to look at the despondent girl beside him, he gently lifted her chin with his right index finger.  Her hazel eyes met his bright blue ones briefly before looking to the side.  

"No one asked me to dance with you.  I just thought it a shame that a lovely lady should sit on the sidelines."  Linda's eyes shot up to stare widely at D.

"You need not say such things.  I know I'm not that pretty.  Why do you not dance with Abigail?  I am sure she asked you."

"Her manner was not to my liking.  I much prefer your quiet countenance Miss Linda.  And the lady should not belittle herself so."  D gave her a small smile as he bowed to kiss the back of the hand he still held.  "Now would the lady do me the honor of a dance?"

Linda was overwhelmed at the refined poise with which greeted her.  No one had ever spoken to her like that.  None of the boys in town had given her a second glance.  But now this man, who clearly out shone every boy here in looks and manners, was asking her to dance.  All she could do was numbly nod yes.  D then led her to the floor and placed the hand he held on his should as he picked the other.  As they began to move D felt the old rhythm flow through him.  He had always been a strong leader, and had no doubt that Linda would be able to follow him well.  He may have been quite out of practice, but one does not dance at royal functions for 2,000 years, and forget everything they've learned.  They moved smoothly across the floor.  D noted many couples stopping to stare.  He also noted, with much approval, that the stares were not so much at him, but more at his choice in partner.  Linda had officially graduated from the wallflower class.  He looked to said partner to find her truly smiling.

"Having a good time."

"Yes," she replied shyly.

"You're not a bad dancer at all.  I believe that your dance card will be filled for the rest of the evening," D nodded toward the onlookers.  Linda noticed the circling crowd for the first time and ducked her head swiftly.

"You shouldn't look down.  It's much better for your partner if they see your face."

"I'm sure everyone is just looking at you."

"I doubt that."  Linda nodded shyly before speaking.

"You're not going to stay here are you Mr. D?"  D was surprised by her question, but as he should know, it's always the quiet ones who are the most perceptive.

"No."

"I didn't think so."  Linda smiled up at D as they moved gracefully through the dance.  "Thank you Mr. D.  I mean for dancing with me and well…thank you."

"Your welcome."  As they continued to dance Linda kept looking at D.  

The song was drawing to and end and D slowed the pace to match.  When they stopped D bowed to his partner, all to ready to slip his mask back in place.  As D rose to thank Linda for the dance, a strange tingling echoed in the base of his skull.  A familiar presence plagued his mind.  Standing straight D's eyes roamed the area coming to rest on the end of the street.  Cast in shadow created by the lights of the banquet, D could not see anyone.  But it was there, the presence, the strange pulse, almost non-existing breathing, and the footsteps.  

"D are you alright?" Linda asked her now rigid dance partner.  Clarra had been watching D and Linda, and she too saw the drastic change in demeanor.  Not completely certain what was going on she slowly got up and walked over to Milly.  Martha stared at her in confusion.  Clarra latched on to a protesting Milly, who quieted upon seeing her pale faced mother.  

"Mommy?" Clarra did not answer, but only continued to stare as the hunter who projected an ice cold stare down the street.  Then it came, ringing out and echoing over the rotating band, clapping.  Steady beats as the figure stepped into the light.  The hair was different.  It was in gelled and combed up looking like the back of a porcupine, but the eyes, that same sickly green color.  And a familiar cold smile.  The gathered people turned to stare at the strange figure.

"I was not surprised to hear that you had hired a vampire hunter, Clarra, but I certainly didn't expect this."  The townsfolk gaped at Clarra then to D.  Linda took a step back and looked at the now cold hunter before her.

"Trevlin!" Clarra gasped but that was not the name that echoed in D's mind.  That was not the name that shouted from the depths of half forgotten pains.  That was not the name that sent a faint flicker of something D recalled as fear through him.   Clarra bent down to Milly, telling her to run to the house and fetch D's katana.

 "Shouldn't you be dead boy?  I could have sworn you had already been dealt with, along with that human loving moron you called father," the vampire sneered.  Clarra shot a confused look at D.  What she saw did not bring her comfort.  Pain and hate laced with something a kin to fear.  

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" D growled, "Veshic!" 

End Chapter 10

Wow! Talk about long.  I think my fingers are cramping.  Hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter.  How many saw that coming?  Tell the truth.  Now the question is can D defeat his uncle?  Will the town be saved?  Will Martha leave D alone? Will I ever write the next chapter?!?!?!  Stay tuned. 

Till next time

Starmaster

*Kaziglu Bey – means "the Impaler Prince".  It is what the Turks called the real Prince Vlad III Dracula who was the prince of Walachia.  He ruled during the 15th century.  Walachia was independent from the Turkish Empire but still had to pay tribute to them. The prince was the ruler, there was not a king.  Probably due to the fact that they were under suzerainty of Turks.  Dracula was scene as a hero to his people for standing against the Turks and other outsiders wanting to rule Walachia.  Outsiders viewed him as cruel and barbaric for his methods.  Probably didn't help that he liked to impale things so much if you ask me.  

Link to Picture done By A-E-W

geocities.com/starmaster202003/picpage 


	11. chapter eleven

Disclaimer: I did not, do not, nor never will own Vampire Hunter D or its affiliates or anything of the kind.  I repeat it is not mine.  I am poor and work at a grocery store so if some big company wants to sue me they won't get much.  So please do not sue me.  I am just expressing how much I like the character and the stories by writing my own little piece of fanfiction.

Gah! I don't know what to write.  I'm so uninspired! Whaaa!  I'm just sitting here staring at the disclaimer statement, and it's not helping.  So now I am just typing randomly because I can't think of how to start this stupid chapter! Gah! It's so frustrating!  But that's not the only reason this chapter is late.  I had exams and end of the year papers to do.  Plus my computer **CRASHED twice! TWICE!! Found out it was the hardrive.  I had to replace it.  Then I had to load everything from Windows to Ms. PacMan back on my computer.  YES! I play Ms. PacMan!  It's a great game everyone should play it.  Then of course there is my other obsession, which is the best game ever, WARCRAFT.  Mwhahahaha.  I had been playing warcraft III, and when my computer crashed I lost all of my progress.  Whaa!  So I have been playing that trying to get back to where I was.  Then my roommate, who usually fusses at me for not writing my story, made me read a Harry Potter fanfiction that she thought was good.  It turned out to be hilarious, so I put off writing for a bit longer.  Hee hee.  Ok, I have been ranting for quite a bit and I still don't know what to write!  *Sigh* I will figure it out eventually.  **

Reviewer Response:  Hope I didn't leave anyone out.

Kitala – Sorry about the slow update.  I think I've seen the movie, but I will see if I can't find that book sometime.  Thanks for the suggestion.  

Ashley Sinstar - *Ducks*  You scan daily, hehe.  Sorry it took so long.  Thanks for the awesome review, it meant a lot to me.

Silverwolf – Well here's another long chapter for ya.  Thanks for the review.  Hope you like this installment.

Guineverekoopa – Don't worry you weren't the only one who didn't see the Veshic thing coming.  

A-E-W – Nice to 'see you' again.  So glad you liked the last chapter.  Hope this one lives up to par.  If you want to draw more pics, I'd love to see them : )

Lee – The scene with D and Linda was a bit of a stretch I admit, but I tried to make it so even D knew he was doing things out of the norm hehe.  I hope you will like the battle between D and Veshic.

Dark Knight Librarian - *sniff sniff*  I'm touched.  You really think it's that good.  Hope you like this installment just as much.  As for D and Linda well I don't think I will do anything romantic.  I find D hard to write as a romantic lead, but I have plans for Linda. *evil grin*

Durine – Thanks for the review.  Hope you still like the story.

Tina – Sorry it took so long for an update.  Hope your still reading and enjoying the story.

Vampire hunter v. – Addicted Wow. Is it that good?  Thanks for reviewing.

Emiri-chan – Haha sometimes I need someone to hold me at katana-point.  "My roommate says you're the coolest reviewer ;-)"  Hope you enjoy the fight scene.  I tried to make it good.  Glad you liked the D and Linda scene.  I wanted to show D in a softer light.  I'll try and refrain form any really bad cliffhangers. *evil grin*

Kat – Yeah, the first chapters are bad about grammar.  I'm trying to re-edit them.  Hopefully the last few have been better.

RJ – Thanks a lot.  I thought the story needed a little humor to help break the tension.

SS/HG-GottaLoveEm – Why am I responding to you?!  You live across the hall, in the same apt.  Hell, you've already read this chapter.  Hehehe You need to review though.  Even though you already told me how great this chapter is! :-P

Zero-Celsius – Yeah I guess I left you hanging, didn't I.  Extreme apologies for the long wait.  I'm glad you like the story and thank your for the compliments.

Ria – I know it was an evil thing to do, but I couldn't resist. :-P  Thanks for R&R

Wintersong – Thanks, I love it when I get critical feedback.  Specially when it's positive ;-)

The Color of Night

*Where we left off:

["Shouldn't you be dead boy?  I could have sworn you had already been dealt with, along with that human loving moron you called father," the vampire sneered.  Clarra shot a confused look at D.  What she saw did not bring her comfort.  Pain and hate laced with something akin to fear.  

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" D growled, "Veshic!"]

Chapter 11:  Family Feud

A cold wind blew through the streets of the town of Citil.  It rustled through the paper lanterns adorning the buildings, several of the flimsy items went sailing through the air.  Ladies grabbed their skirts, so that they would not end up over their heads.  The men clamped hands upon their hats and held their jackets closed.  The possessed element whipped around two figures standing at opposite ends of a dance floor.  The air between them became charged with an ancient force.  The violent wind pulled at the hair and clothing of two, sending D's hair tie down some forgotten alley.  The bewildered citizens got their first glimpse at pointed ears and the power of millennia of hate.  Martha had pulled a stunned Linda off the dance floor, clutching her like a small child would a treasured doll.  Linda continued to stare bewildered at what had earlier been her charming dance partner.  The change was so sudden, that it was hard to believe the persona of the princely gentleman had ever existed.  Clarra, ignoring the frightened Martha and Linda beside her, stepped cautiously towards D, her eyes going from one creature of the night to the other.  

 "D, what's going on?  Do you know him?"  Clarra's bewildered voice broke the tension.  The newcomer to the evening laughed, while walking closer to the pair.  Clarra felt the hunter stiffen at his approach.  She opened her mouth to ask again, when the sound of feet clamoring downstairs distracted her.  Mr. Borgish came running out of the town hall, followed by everyone still inside.  The portly man huffed and puffed his way over to center of the crowd's attention.  

"What, what's going on here?  What's all the commotion about?" Mr. Borgish panted, "Who are you sir?"  The pale eyed vampire turned his attention to the plump mayor smiling, pointed teeth gleaming.  Before the vampire could speak, D stepped between him and the mayor.

"Leave them out of this," D's cold voice cut in.  "The townspeople have nothing to do with this."

"Oh but my dear boy, they have everything to do with it.  They have been aiding and abetting my runaway bride.  For such crimes they will have to suffer, as will you" came the chilled reply.  The vampire's eyes flashed a deadly crimson before he smiled again.  

"D what is going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing Clarra.  What the devil is going on?" croaked Mr. Borgish.

"I, well…" Clarra stammered looking at the surrounding people.  

"Ah, so you didn't tell them, did you my dear?" the vampire mocked with fake sympathy. "How quaint." 

"Veshic!" D growled warningly.

"D, why are you calling him Veshic?  His name is Trevlin…isn't it?"

"I always was more partial to Veshic.  It is much better than that human name my whore of a mother gave me.  But after my return to the world of the living," he gave a snort, "I thought it would be best to keep a low profile.  You see my dear boy you didn't kill me that day.  Oh if you had only known, but then you were young and naïve to the ways of war.  I bet that was the first time you had actually fought a real battle."  Veshic laughed again upon seeing D's hateful glare.  "Is that a blush?  Oh don't feel so bad, you did wound me greatly.  I spent two thousand years in hibernation and then an eternity simply rebuilding my power."  Veshic stopped his mocking laughter.  "You really disappointed me that day.  I had hopes of you joining us, dear nephew."

Clarra whipped around to face the man she had let into her house, the man who had spent time with her child, and who was supposed to protect them.  Her pale face swiveled to meet his gaze, but D did not look at her.  His heated gaze was focused solely on the vampire.  

"D…" her voice was quiet and strained, "what does he mean?  You can't possibly be…I mean he's and you're…D?"  D did not answer, and did not look at her.  His mind was burning with questions.  Most importantly, how was Veshic here? 

"What the devil is going on?  I'm the mayor here and I demand an explanation!"  Veshic rolled his sickly colored eyes toward the mayor, while plastering his deranged grin back in place.

"You are quite the talkative one are you not?  I believe you may be the first to go.  You seem to be well fed, and like an over stuffed hog, you are well past your slaughtering time."  Veshic's form blurred leaving a windswept image in his wake. As he settled behind the mayor, he ran a pale hand across the terrified official's neck.  The light and delicate caress belied the deathly intent.  "Yes, well past time," the cold voice was a whisper to a victimized ear, "and whoever heard of a celebration without a roast pig."  D grabbed Veshic's wrist, yanking back the hand before talon like nails could rest on exposed flesh.  The mayor's eyes shot open, as if awaking from a trance. 

"I said leave them out of this," D snarled.  His eyes were tinged blue at the edges, as he shoved the dark creature from the startled man.  While stumbling away, Mr. Borgish clutched and groped his neck, as if to assure it was still there.  His wide eyes and red face shifted from the two entities before him.

"M..monster," Borgish's voice came in a choked whisper, as if he had been strangled instead of merely touched.  He backed away, not sure which of the men he meant.

"You should learn to respect your elders boy," Veshic returned D's snarl before resuming his nonchalant tone.  "Didn't your father teach you any manners, or maybe he didn't have time to.  Such a pity," scoffed a smirking Veshic, while cradling his wrist.

"My father had time to teach me enough Veshic.  Including that you are nothing but a traitorous bastard, who should have stayed dead."

"Well maybe if he had taught you better, I would be," he paused to brush imaginary lint off his cloak. "Did you even pay attention when I killed him?  Of course not, kids always get caught up in their own plights.  Think back, my ignorant nephew, to that oh so fateful night.  As much as I would like to say that your father's gruesome death was just that, gruesome, it did have its purpose.  As much as I enjoyed decapitating old Vlad, it was a needed step in a series of three.  Come, come do you really think someone that old and powerful could be simply done in by a stake in the heart?!  You are more stupid than I thought, must be the human in you.  You remind me of an old Romanian saying.  'Cã**t**eaua de pripã î**s**i na**s**te cã**t**eii fãrã ochi.'  The hasty Bitch brings forth blind whelps." Veshic sighed dramatically while circling around D; "To be sure that a vampire of such immense strength is killed one must sever the head, pierce the heart, and burn the remains.  Surely you have come across, in all this time, a vampire who defied the death by stake trick.  Perhaps even you, though, I doubt that.  Your father may have been Dracula, but you are still nothing but a half-breed whelp."  

Veshic once again stood in front of the fuming hunter and a bewildered Clarra.  The onlookers, who had not already gone into shock, did so now at the mention of the dreaded vampire lord's name.  D stood stiffly trying to keep calm.  He knew Veshic was trying to rile him, and that it would do him no good to go on a rampage.  Veshic was older, stronger, and more powerful.  He may be a made vampire, but he was made by Dracula himself.  The first one his father ever brought across.  Veshic was cool and calculating.  He had studied the art of battle since he was five, while being in custody of the Turks.  He held loyalties only to himself and was perfectly vicious.  Most dangerous of all was that he knew the most about vampires; next to Dracula.  He knew every strength and weakness, and how to use them to his advantage.  He was now the oldest creature of the night in existence, the Vampire King's own blood brother.  

"D I don't understand.  What's going on?"  Clarra lightly touched the stiff hunter's arm, but her eyes never left the full blooded vampire before her.  D glanced at her through the corner of his eyes briefly.  

"Don't you get it yet you silly girl," the vampire sneered before turning to D.  "I can see why you might take an interest, my dear nephew she is a pretty thing, unfortunately not very bright.  Then again that's usually for the best; however, I don't see why you go through the trouble of protecting her." Veshic emphasized with a flick of the wrist in Clarra's general direction.  "Must I spell it out for you, my dear?  I guess so; obviously my slow witted nephew is not going to enlighten you.  Oh and you delightful little peasants might want to listen as well," he paused gesturing to the crowd, "you might find the sordid details your trusted companions omitted to tell you, immensely interesting.  It should entertain you for the next few minutes or until I kill you, which ever comes first."  Veshic gave a wide pointed tooth grin, as his gaze turned to stare directly into D's furious eyes, whose growl was fully audible.

"This is between you and me, _dear uncle," D stressed, "I will be happy to finish the job I started and kill you elsewhere."_

"As I have said, boy, they are all involved.  Now do show some manners and stop interrupting.  To think you are supposed to be royalty.  Really you are no better than a mutant servant, though, your blood is hardly any less tainted.  Now as I was saying, my dear Clarra, the man you have placed so much trust in is, in fact, my nephew.  My brother's only heir, and a worthless one at that," Veshic gave a sniff.  "My brother allowed his first born son, his heir to the throne, to be tainted by human blood.  I can see the usefulness of a half-breed, but as one's heir, truly unseemly.  And yes, my naïve mortals, when I say heir to the throne I mean the prince of all vampires.  Here in your very town you have the son of Dracula, the Vampire King."  

A collective gasp went through those gathered.  All eyes left the condescending speaker to stare as the son of children's nightmares and adults' dark fears.  

"Of course he should be dead.  I guess we underestimated each other that night, didn't we?  Perhaps I was just too distracted by the elation of holding your father's severed head."  Veshic moved closer to D and started to circle him like a wolf on the hunt.  "After all it was a great achievement defeating my brother.  I planned that night for so long," Veshic continued as he reached out to lift a lock of D's wavy hair.  "For over two thousand years I waited for a weakness to present itself, a crack in the formidable exterior," Veshic said letting the hair slide through his fingers, "then it came.  His downfall came in the most unexpected way, and I didn't have to do a thing.  He fell in love with a human.  Some slip of a girl who basked in the light of day."  D stilled himself, not willing to give Veshic the satisfaction of twitching.  The vampire continued to twirl the lock of hair and speak, as if he were having a polite conversation about the weather.

"I knew when it happened, D, when he became soft.  His eyes lost the crimson color of bloodlust.  He was more human than even before his turning.  It was utterly disgusting, and yet all the more perfect for me.  And then you came, a half-breed whelp, the weak link.  I knew I could rally an army of Nobles behind me, solely on the idea that, you should not be allowed to inherit the throne.  I could topple my human loving brother and bring the vampire race to the pinnacle of power.  We would be able to embrace the true color of night, darkness."  Veshic's grip tightened on D's hair, "then you had to ruin everything.  Do you think your father was proud of you that night, or disappointed that you didn't complete the job, Kaziglu Bey?"  Veshic yanked D's head back, as he sneered Dracula's endearment.  D ripped himself away violently, leaving several strands of hair twined around Veshic's talons.  

D growled something in a long dead language as his eyes blazed a burning blue.  He could feel his fangs lengthen slightly.  He was angry and no longer cared if Veshic wanted it that way or not.  D burned with a fierce fury fueled by reawakened pains, reopened wounds, and old fears and regrets made fresh.  The vampiric senses of the dark prince awoke with a vengeance.  D could hear Milly's frantic heart beat as she raced back with his katana, but D could not wait for her.  He summoned the sword by will alone.  The bespelled blade answered the command, responding to the unearthly blood call of its master.  It flew from the child's hands and into the awaiting hunter's.  D ripped the blade from the scabbard, the latter flung to the ground behind him.   The borrowed dress coat too, found a home in the dirt.  D stood feet braced apart, the katana brought to bear in front of him.  Although both pale hands clasped the hilt with a painful grip, D's face was masked with a deathly calm.  The only thing giving way to his true emotion was the continued blazing blue hue of his eyes.  

Veshic eyed the hunter with the same aristocratic boredom that had prevailed through most of his appearance.  With the exception of a slight red glint to the otherwise yellowish eyes, one would think the vampire didn't even notice the obvious threat.  Giving a slight huff, he proceeded to make a dramatic showing of straightening the lace protruding from his left cuff.  

"Do you really think you can win my deluded nephew?  I wonder how long you have suffered from such delusions of grandeur," Veshic paused turning his head slightly; "ah it seems my other objective has arrived.  This certainly is turning out to be quite the family reunion.  

"Mr. D, Mr. D!  I had your sword but it went away…oh you have it," cried out the child as she ran toward the gathering.

"Milly!"  Clarra grabbed up the child before she could get to close to the vampire.  "Stay back Milly."

"So this is the child.  Well the name is a little unsatisfactory, but that can be corrected, otherwise I am pleased that she took after the better half of her parentage.  Now why don't we stop wasting time, Clarra.  You and the child will come with me…"

"You stay away from my child you monster!  We want nothing to do with you," Clarra shrieked.

"Mommy, who is that?"  Milly trembled in her mother's grasp, afraid of the truth that her senses presented her with.  Veshic laughed moving forward, but stopped at a menacing growl from the hunter.  The pale eyes flashed red.

"The child is mine, D; surely you aren't stupid enough to come between me and mine."  Veshic's frown slowly turned to a smile; however, his eyes remained as two red embers.  "We shouldn't fight you and I, after all, we are all family here.  Surely you have felt the pull of the blood that binds us."  D glanced swiftly at Milly, realizing what his fascination with the child had been.  The calls of blood bonds are strong among creatures of the night.  He had been so far removed from close family, he had forgotten.  

"You're one to talk _uncle.  You killed your own brother, my _father_.  But if you want to abide by the laws of blood then as an elder member of the family it is my job to protect a fledgling like the girl, even if it means from you."  D adjusted his stance so that Clarra and Milly were behind him.  Leveling the katana at Veshic, D mimicked the vampire's sneer, "maybe you are just afraid you can't kill me without the twenty lackeys who helped you against my father."  _

Veshic snarled drawing forth a great broadsword from under his black cloak.  The green satin lining reflected off the blade giving it an ethereal glow.  A great emerald in the pommel caught the light to further the ire luminescence.  Runes of power ran up the length of the ancient blade giving off an aura of dark magic.  D could feel the air become heavy with the scent of death, while Milly cringed at the foreign sensation.  Veshic held the sword to his lips, and ran his pointed tongue across the tainted metal, before pointing the cursed object toward the damphire.  

"So be it my _dear nephew." _

In movements too fast for the human onlookers to see, the two dark creatures lunged at each other.  Screams rang out, the clashing of steel cut through the air.  Clarra and Milly were pushed back against the crowd by a spiraling blast of wind.  Immense waves of energy rippled outward from the point of conflict.  D and Veshic stood braced sword to sword, neither giving in.  The hunter spun to the left letting up the pressure of his blade at the last moment, then brought it back around only to be parried.  A dance of blows and blocks followed.  The graceful movements of the vampiric entities hypnotized the crowd.  D feinted forward bringing the katana up in a deadly arch slicing into the vampire's whirling cloak.  Veshic jumped back lifting the torn edge.

"You seemed to have improved over the years.  Perhaps I shall have to step it up a notch."  

With that the elder combatant rushed forward.  D brought up his sword to slice through the approaching vampire only to meet air.  No, not air…fog!  D whipped around expecting a blow from behind.  He was met by more fog.  The entire dance floor was covered with a foot of fog.  D narrowed his eyes, the blue fire leaving them.  He knew this move.  He'd only successfully done it once, a very long time ago, under his father's tutelage.  The key was to stay focused.  There would be a quick gathering of energy when Veshic reformed.  If he could just stretch his senses and find it…the strike came to quick!  The fog rose and engulfed the startled hunter, as the edge of the blade slid through cloth and flesh.  Veshic was gone, seemingly, before he was even there.  D stumbled back clutching his right shoulder with his left hand.  The symbiot stirred as its home was coated in blood.  The red liquid seeped through the shirt and vest, leaving streaks down the sleeve.  D could feel the gash start to heal.  The pain of the flesh reknitting was worse than the initial wound.   

"D!" the symbiot burbled out around a mouth full of blood.  D paid the creature no mind, as he continued to try and focus on the swirling fog surrounding him.  "D you're fighting like an ignorant mortal.  You can't beat him like this.  D! Are you listening to me?"  

The creature's words were drowned out by the rushing whirling of the vaporous mist.  The haze had completely consumed the hunter.  D couldn't see anything beyond the white soup.  He could feel Veshic's presence scattered and far off, nothing solid, nothing tangible.  To the left!  The mist swirled in on itself!  Power gathering at its center!  The fog rushed by him so quickly, D was left with a sense of vertigo.  The dark blade came down in a powerful swing.  This time D managed to block just in time.  Veshic's blade glanced off the defending metal sending green sparks spraying up into the air.  Falling back, D dropped the katana slightly.  The force of the impact having reopened the still healing shoulder wound.  Before he could right himself again the fog swirled around him to the front, then the possessed substance rushed forward.  The motion was too fast, the fog to maneuverable.  D was thrown back, over the assembled crowd, body crashing into the side of the town hall!  He fell to the ground in a shower of broken brick and plaster.  The katana landed blade first into the dirt two feet away from skewering the blubbering mayor. The fog pulled together becoming the solid form of Veshic.  The crowd parted as the vampire moved towards the fallen hunter.  D groaned while pushing himself up with his left hand.  He sat on his knees clutching his shoulder, his eyes surveying the situation.  Veshic was now between him and his sword.  

"D," the symbiot hissed in a low voice, "you can't win like this!  He's to powerful.  Give in to it, it's the only way.  Fight him like a Noble!  Swordplay and human tactics aren't enough, not this time."  

Somewhere in the back of his mind D knew the creature was right.  Veshic was a true Noble with a power the world had not seen since the fall of Dracula.  With a few rare occasions, it had been many a millennia since D had fought what he would have considered a true Noble.  Most of the vampires still in existence could be handled by humans.  The bloodlines where thin, the power even more so.  The ancient and powerful ancestors were long forgotten.  But what the symbiot was suggesting…NO!  He couldn't possibly.  To give in to that extent… he had never, never dug that deep into his darker half!  To release his birth right, his father's power, the power of The King of The Night, the power of Dracula that flowed in his blood; he just couldn't.  What if he couldn't control it?  

Veshic continued his easy stride over to D.  A chuckle rumbled in his chest, as he viewed the delightful scene in front him.  Dracula's son kneeling before him wounded and unarmed.  He would soon crush every last trace of his departed brother.  Then there would be no one who could possibly stand against him.  With the vampire community weakened, Veshic would be free to take over.  The Noble class would be reborn in his image.  The laws of Dracula erased, and the entire world would cower at his feet!

"You're pathetic.  Vlad Dracula Jr. indeed," sneered Veshic.  The dark vampire gave a snorting laugh, as he raised his right hand with the palm up, fingers spread wide.  The air around the pale appendage grew hot and thundered like the center of a storm.  Misty clouds swirled around the outstretched arm, while lightening like bolts of energy shot towards the hand.  Veshic curled the tips of his fingers inward, deadly claws bared.  Mere inches from the smooth flesh a wavering dark orb appeared.  The object's surface was molten and erupting with bursts of greenish light.

D strained to move.  Move before Veshic released the ball of energy.  His knees stayed planted in the dirt.  His legs would not stand.  His hands had not the strength to push him up!  His body was weighed down by an impossible gravity.  The air around him was heavy and oppressive.  It felt as if a blanket of lead were over him.  

Veshic continued to press his power down upon the hunter.  Willing the halfling to stay put until his finishing attack was ready.  D looked up and the vampire could see the dawning realization in his nephew's eyes.  The pale blue pools wide and indignant, full of rage at his uncle and the very real fear that came upon him.  So much like his brother's eyes, would they too turn a lifeless grey?  Veshic paused but a second, but it felt like an eternity as he locked eyes with the younger version of his brother.  The vampire's face became an impassive mask, as the dark orb gave a shudder seeming to absorb all light around it.  With a flick of the wrist the spell blasted toward the immobile half-breed!

D saw the attack hurdling at him.  His eyes widened in horror.  A scream tore from his throat, as the force of the oncoming blast knocked him into the wall!  Then everything seemed to slow.  His body, suspended on the wall, was falling slowly as the crackling ball continued forward.  The burning orb was all consuming, spinning towards him, blinding his vision, drawing him in to its endless depths.  He was held captive in an immobile silence by the strange light.  D could feel his brain numbing, control slipping, reason leaving, and his darker instincts taking over.  He fought the haze in his brain. He had to stay in control.  There were too many people here to risk.  He had stay in control.  He must keep his mentality conscious, and not give into the bloodlust.  Control, he must stay in control!  The black orb was upon him, engulfing him in an imprisoning sphere.  Pain, excruciating pain shot through every nerve ending!  Green bolts of energy tore into him from all sides illuminating his dark prison.  Flesh was split open, the wounds seared shut by seemingly read hot pokers and their hellish heat.  His gums ripped open as long fangs shot to full length.  D could feel the burning itch as his eyes turned red, the madness of bloodlust descending.  He was falling in the darkness grasping for something to hold onto.

"D!"  Milly and Clarra screamed simultaneously.  The strange ball suddenly expanded, encasing the hunter within its crackling depths.

D heard the scream, his name, something from outside the darkness.  He held onto the sound with a vengeance.  Like a drowning man clutching a life line.  People he had to protect.  People he wanted to protect.  All from a creature who he hated, who killed his father, who stole his life.  D let out a roar.  His own power pushed against the dark energy around him, sending it shattering!  The broken spell whipped through the crowd like a hurricane, then rained down in a shower of black glitter.

D could feel his heartbeat slowing.  Every sense was alert.  He could hear the pumping of the blood in everyone's veins and smell its rich scent, but he did not thirst.  He was in control, complete and utter control.  A level of control he had never before had.  He felt no temptation, no lust for blood, or craving for carnage; just power.  Unbelievable, endless, eternal power coursed through his veins.  It was like feeling and sensing everything at once, from the heartbeat of a flea to the movement of the earth itself.  Veshic seemed so far away and insignificant.  An overwhelming sense of calm and completion descended upon the dark prince, as the power spread throughout him.  

The vampire stood stock still, shocked into silence.  He wasn't sure what had happened.  How had his spell been blocked?  Only one had ever escaped that attack, but that one was long gone.  Now the bastard's son had managed to avoid death.  A bloody half-breed whelp had defied his power!  Now the halfling stood tranquilly before him, but something was different.  Veshic watched almost puzzled, as D continued to stand there with his eyes closed.  Then he felt it.  Air caught in his tightened throat.  He couldn't breathe!  This wasn't happening!  He was not seeing this!  D's power level continued to rise.  His long dark hair floated up and around the pale serene face.  His clothing tugged upward, as if he was standing on steam vent.  A dark blue cloudy mist spiraled up around him.  His eyes slitted open and intense blue light spilled from the cracks.  His skin took on a bluish tint as it sunk to an even paler palette.  Veshic could see the tips of porcelain fangs on the whitish bottom lip.  An ancient powerful force assaulted his senses.

"Dra…cula…," whispered a stunned Veshic.  

The citizens of the town of Citil stared transfixed at the transformation.  If they hadn't already been afraid of D, they were now.  The strange force that encompassed the man pressed down upon the very souls of the gathered mortals.  Milly and Clarra, though remaining unafraid of D, found themselves cringing at the power radiating off the strange creature who had taken the place of the unassuming hunter.  Veshic, and possibly the symbiot, were alone in comprehension of the events taking place.  The vampire could feel the beginnings of fear creeping up his spine.  He fought the feeling down.  He would not loose.  Not to a half-breed whelp!

D's eyes snapped open, blue light piercing the dark night.  The spiraling dark mist flew outward in one massive gust.  D was fully focused on the vampire before him.  No other thoughts matter now.  His only objective: to kill the traitor who brought down the house of Dracula.   He stepped forward slowly.  With an almost sauntering gate, he walked toward Veshic.  His father's sword raised itself from its earthly prison and flew to hover before D.  A clawed hand fell upon the hilt, long pale fingers deftly curling in an easy grip.  Veshic tightened his hold on his own sword watching the movement with anticipation.  D stopped a few yards from his objective.  

"Visitors from the past shall return to hell," the declaration was calm and D's voice flat.

"Come at me then halfling.  Lets see if you truly are your father's son," came the firm reply. 

Veshic barley saw the move, as D sprang forth.  The vampire brought his sword up blocking the offending blade centimeters from his face.  D quickly countered over and over again barely giving the older combatant time to breathe.  The hunter's attacks progressively getting faster as Veshic struggled to keep up.   The vampire fought back as fast as he could, but he was completely on the defensive end.  D's image began to faze in and out as the pace increased.  Veshic growled in frustration in between pants, while D smirked.  The prince's movements were fluid and unforced.  He could have been dancing a ballet, while Veshic chopped at his after image.  Suddenly, without warning, D rushed into the vampire!  The hunter's form split in half as he whipped around the obstructing form.  The disoriented vampire was swept up in a whirl wind of motion.  Losing his footing on the ground, Veshic found himself toppling over and over in the center of a black tornado.  Limbs flailing everywhere, while hundreds of tiny blades slashed into his skin.  Dark crimson escaped its fleshy prison to circle in the spinning air.  As quick as it had begun the cyclone stopped, dropping a struggling and confused Veshic in the dust.  He jerked to his feet.  Left, right, behind… nothing, no where.  Veshic stood panting with rivulets of blood running from thin lacerations.  He winced as a cut under his eye closed over.  D was no where in sight.

"Eeep."

Spinning around expecting an attack from behind, Veshic saw nothing, but became aware of a slight weight upon his sword.  Veshic glance down, then fully at the end of the blade.  There sat a small black bat.  He gapped at the apparition, and then a rustling sound caught his attention.  The rustling of… wings?!  Looking up, the vampire, found himself surrounded by hundreds of bats sitting on the wire that once held party lanterns.  Simultaneously the winged creatures flew up.  The billowing black cloud moved with a hypnotizing grace, which was faster than any bird of prey.  Veshic stood transfixed as the writhing, undulating vision came swooping from the sky.  He threw up his arms over his face, as the beasts rushed by him!  D reformed on the other side in a choppy mix of bats and man.  Veshic twisted around bringing his sword up in opposition, but the countering blade pulled back, fazing out and then reappeared as it stuck solid flesh.  D was fully solid as his katana slid home in the sheath of tissue!  Veshic's mouth was opening and closing like a fish, as he gawked at the object protruding from his chest.  

"Boy…"  D's face was set in stone.  Veshic gagged and gulped trying to continue.  "It seems you have me at a disadvantage," pausing to gasp Veshic went on, "I underestimated you.  Perhaps we can strike a deal.  Work together… anything you want D.  The world will be ours.  I can help you.  Put you on the throne you deserve, my dear nephew," Veshic coughed out.  Blood began to trickle from the corner of his mouth.  D's face was impassive.  The hunter gripped the hilt tighter preparing for the final strike.

"D wait!  Anything, everything, just name it."  D brought his face close, nose to nose.  His burning blue eyes bored into Veshic's, his breath coasting over the pale face.  D's voice came through clenched teeth.

"My father."

D wrench his sword up through Veshic's body, then twisted the blade violently.  D stood back as Veshic's body fell to its knees.  The sickly green eyes flared red briefly before losing all sign of life.  The mouth gapped and fell open.  Blood spilled over the lips, running down the chin to mix with the same leaking from the neck.  The head started to slip to the left.  A gush of crimson liquid bubbled up spilling onto the ground.  The head landed with a splash in the pooling substance.  D was a motionless statue watching the crumbling vampire.  He flicked his wrist sharply upward and the body lit in blaze of flame.  A sudden wind picked up the ash carrying it away to places unknown.  D stared at it a long moment.  The tension began to seep out of him.  He could feel his grasp on the immense power begin to fade.  

Everyone was still and silent.  The people openly gaping were brought out of their trance as the pale hunter collapsed!  The katana clattered to the ground.  D, on his hands and knees panting, tried to fight the wave of nausea and dizziness.  The power he held earlier drained away leaving him cold and exhausted.  Fangs retracted in painful slowness, and eyes dimmed to their natural color.  A curtain of dark hair covered his face from view.  He could barely hear the crowd as it began to stir.  A deep hibernating sleep threatened to overcome him, but he needed to get up.  The people were still here.  The town saw everything.  He might not be safe.  It might not be safe to sleep, but he was just so tired.  

End chapter 11

Ok there we go.  Another chapter done.  YAY!!!!!  Big thanks to my roommate, Leigh, who told me to 'go right your story, or your grounded' and acted as a sound board.  Hope everyone likes this chapter.  Fight scenes are hard to write, but I think it turned out better than I thought it would.  Anyway there is still more to come, and I will try my best to update sooner.  Now review please.  You know you want to.  ; )

Starmaster


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I did not, do not, nor never will own Vampire Hunter D or its affiliates or anything of the kind. I repeat it is not mine. I am poor and work at a grocery store so if some big company wants to sue me they won't get much. So please do not sue me. I am just expressing how much I like the character and the stories by writing my own little piece of fanfiction.

Author's Notes: Yes, It's true. You're not dreaming. I actually updated. I am so unbelievably sorry. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe it took so long for this chapter to be completed. I was going over all the reviews today and it made me so sad. I had so many great reviewers and I made everyone wait so long. I truly do apologize. This just wasn't a good year for me, and it made me depressed, which fueled my writers block. So many things went wrong. I'm not going to go into the details, but let's just say I hope I never have a year like this one. I'm much better now though. And now that life is getting back on track, so is this story.

I want to give special thanks to my awesome roommate, SecretlySeverus. She helped me tremendously to make sure this chapter became a reality. With out her I don't know if this story would have made it so far. She writes Harry Potter fanfiction, so if any of you like Harry Potter check her stories out. She has a superb one shot posted and the beginnings of an excellent chapter fic.

Also special thanks to everyone who emailed me and encouraged me to continue. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far, you guys are the best. If I could I would give each and every one of you a hug.

And a very special thanks to the person I talked to on WinMX. It was awhile ago and I had the name written down, but I lost it. Knowing me I will find it right after I post this chapter. But if you see this you know who you are, and you finally have proof that it really was me I just wanted to say, you really made my day. You got offline before I could tell you how happy your complements made me. Big thanks to you.

****

**Review Responses**: There are so many! I hope I don't skip anyone. Thank you to everyone.

**GuinevereKoopa** – I think perhaps I did suffer from some separation anxiety with this fic. It's so close to the end sniff sniff. Maybe that explains my reluctance to write this chapter. But it's not quite over. There is at least one more chapter. So stay tuned.

**Kitala** – Glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you are still around to read this chapter. You have been one of my most loyal reviewers, and I appreciate it greatly.

**SecretlySeverus** – What can I say to you that I haven't already? Your support means the world to me. With out you I don't know if this story would have made it this far. It defiantly wouldn't have such good grammar. Thank you for all the time you gave up to help me. As far as your story goes, it's fabulous. You are more talented than you think. You inspire me to continue my own writing. A million thanks to you.

**Stephanie** – I am extremely happy you liked the fight. That scene was so hard for me to write. Personally I'm not sure if I can't top that chapter.

**Dark Topaz** – Will it took awhile, but I'm still writing

**Durine** - Peeks out from behind chair How mad did I make you think time? Hope your still around to find out what happens. Thanks for the encouragement.

**Tina **– You wanted it and here it is. Just a little late. Sorry to keep you in suspense.

**Star chaser** – Thanks : ) Belated I know, but thanks.

**Jay** – I'm still writing, just slowly lol.

**Kitarrear** – I'm glad you liked D's transformation. I hope this chapter is up to your expectations.

**SS/HG—Gotta Love Em** – Why am I writing to you again hehe. Thanks again.

**Fishy** – Eeep! I left you hanging. Whaaaaaaaa! I didn't mean too! Here's the new chapter, now you can rest at ease.

**Julie Douglas** – Thanks a lot. I owe a lot to my roommate for the grammar improvement. I'm sure she thanks you too for noticing. At last you can find out what happens.

**RJ** – Ha ha 4 months seems short now, don't it? I hope you get a chance to read this chapter. Thanks a lot for all the support, it means a lot.

**Ashley Sinstar** – If you fell off your seat last time, I'd hate to see what happens now. Should I call 911? Sorry I left you hanging. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

**Lightning Fury Strike** – Well I guess the writing came more later than sooner. Thanks so much for the complement. It really means a lot.

**Louie** – Sorry I made you wait. Hopefully you can forgive me someday in the future. Enjoy the new chapter.

**JuJuBeeJazz** – Aww I feel so bad that I made you wait so long! I finally updated and I hope you have the chance to read the chapter you waited so long for.

**Flame-Proof-Monks** – Your review means a lot. I was really worried about the fight scene. Thanks so much.

**Maryna** – I'm not real experienced with fight scenes, so I will have to work on it. Maybe next time I write one it will be easier to follow. : )

**Lucidscreamer** – Yeah the grammar sucks. The last two chapters have been better since I found someone to help me. Eventually I am going to rewrite the whole story and get rid of the mistakes.

**Lucinda** – I'm glad you like the premise of the story. Poor D, I just have to complicate his life with all sorts of twists and turns.

**Kelli** – The update took even longer this time. Sorry about that. Hope you will continue to enjoy the story.

**Wintersong** – Thanks for the review. Sorry you had to wait so long.

**SilverWolf7** – Yes fight scenes are hard to write. And anyone who has attempted one knows the trouble. As amusing as it would be for D to wake up and Milly be 20, I think I will leave that cliché alone. I have a feeling the Mary Sue lynch mob might come after me for that one lol. Oh and if I were you I'd be impatient too, after all it's been a long time since the last chapter. Thanks for the support. I really do appreciate it.

**Vampire hunter V** – Well if nothing else, you've had plenty of time to hydrate again. Thanks for the review.

**LiLiachencko-sama** – Sorry Sorry Sorry! Here's the update.

**Catherine Ace** – I'm so sorry. I forgot to review you fic. It slipped my mind and I didn't remember till I started going over these reviews. It's bad form on my part. I know you've taken your story down, but if you decide to put it back up, or have it posted somewhere else, let me know. It means a lot that you took the time to review my fic, and a good review at that, so I just wanted to sincerely apologize for not returning the favor.

**Limpet** – Aww another review that makes me feel bad. I should really not write cliffhangers of any size. Please forgive this slow author oh kind reviewer.

**Puppies are evil** – No, I'm still here! No matter what I will not leave this fic unfinished!

**Shadowsage Hopesong** – It's short, it's to the point, but it says so much. Thanks for the great review.

**JC Fabulous** – Wait don't go just yet there's more to come.

And now let the story continue….finally…

The Color of Night

Chapter 12

Silence… empty and foreboding, the eternal phrase that all shall succumb to; the inevitable end for all creatures. It is silence that allows things to pass and be forgotten, but it is also silence that condemns. If truth is not spoken it is lost, if the wronged are not given voice they are forgotten, and if fears are not expressed then they are left to fester. Never, even in the dead of night, had the town of Citil been so hushed. The entire populace all gathered together, but no one made a sound. Silence, frigid and anxious, pressed its weightless bulk down upon the crowd. The mass of people seemed as one entity, safety in numbers, compressed together…in silence. No one dared breathe lest they bring some new horror upon them.

Kneeling in the dirt, nails digging in the blood soaked earth, D was barely aware of the crowd. His vision and senses were fogged over, while his limbs felt numb as if he had lost circulation. Pale flesh crawled with slowly returning sensation. The great power of only moments before was gone. The hunter was still unsure of what had happened… _Dracula_… the whole event was like a half remembered dream. What the fallen prince did know was that he was surrounded by the heady sent of blood. And he was unbearably hungry.

D's body was physically exhausted, and his mind over taxed. His mental barriers and restraints had been shattered in the wake of his raging power. If he moved one inch, D was sure he would fall face first in the red mud, and yet, his body thrummed with energy. A darker instinct was taking over his mind and body. He was trapped, surrounded by potentially dangerous beings, and his body all but screamed… _survival_! He had no strength, blood would revive it. He had no energy, blood would revive it. He had no power, _blood_ would revive it! A sharp ache in his jaw echoed the constricting and retracting of strained throat muscles in a mockery of swallowing. D gasped in breath trying to quell the nauseous-like feeling of his churning stomach. His fingers dug painfully into the ground, dirt and small pebbles burrowing into the sensitive flesh under the nails. Pain laced through his mouth as sharp fangs began to descend. D could taste the coppery euphoria of his own blood with the ripping of his gums. The hunter clamped his mouth shut in resistance to the urge to bite, to bite something, anything, or anyone!

Meanwhile the crowd was beginning to awaken from its shocked silence. Milly took advantage of her mother's slackened hold to run to the fallen damphire. The small child ducked under Clarra's arms, and then shot down the dust blown street. Clarra jerked back to reality, grasping after Milly, but not in time to catch her.

"Milly!" Clarra screamed after her.

The woman moved to chase the little girl, but stopped halfway between the crowd and D, afraid. Afraid of D, for Milly, of being human in this entirely inhuman situation, she wasn't sure; she was just afraid. How had her life gotten here? She had been such a carefree child of a good family. Never had she to want for anything, and now as an outcast from her old life, she stood waiting for her new life to be swept away. The people behind her, like her family before them, would not understand the people in front of her. So there she stood, half way between the human and inhuman, with her hair and dress being tugged forward by the wind while her hands held them back.

Milly, heedless of her mother's plight, stopped just short of trampling D's hunched form. From her new vantage point, Milly could see the tremors that raked the hunter's stooped frame. Behind the curtain of hair D's mouth was fixed shut, while he breathed heavily through his nose. A thin dark crimson line ran from a bloody bottom lip, where fangs were firmly embedded, to pool and drip from a trembling chin.

"Mr. D…?" Milly asked uncertainly, as she knelt down in front of the older damphire.

D opened his eyes slowly to look at the source of the voice, or more importantly a thin cut marring a pale face. His eyes riveted to a bead of red liquid at the end of the slight wound. Milly gasped at the sight of D's blue irises shot through with scarlet lines. The prince's every dark instinct was telling him to bite, to drain the life giving substance from the warm blooded creature before him. Shadows wrapped around his thoughts whispering words of pleasure: smooth skin breaking under his teeth, the feeling of warm rich blood draining down his throat, the rush and ecstasy of life. D's fangs released his bottom lip, pink tongue darting out to lick the wounds. Ruby eyes held Milly transfixed.

'_Bite and drink,'_ his mind whispered. His breathing slowed in time with the child's. The small face unconsciously tilted to the side baring a smooth throat. Glazed green eyes stared lifelessly into wine colored orbs. D's glowing cat eyes focused on the pale expanse, while hunger captivated his thoughts. Grasp the living thing before him and drain its life. Drink until its life faded away, and its warm body lay cooling in his arms. Blood staining the skin red, red like…strawberries.

> _'What's your favorite food Mr. D? Come on, you're bound to have one, everyone does.'_
> 
> _'The child is mine, D; surely you aren't stupid enough to come between me and mine. We shouldn't fight you and I, after all, we are all family here. Surely you have felt the pull of the blood that binds us.' _
> 
> _ 'You're one to talk uncle. You killed your own brother, my father. But if you want to abide by the laws of blood then as an elder member of the family it is my job to protect a fledgling like the girl, even if it means from you.'_

D released his hands from their vice like grip in the earth. His left hand sprang off the ground and latched onto his face.

"D snap out of it!" hiss the symbiot as quietly as possible, still wary of the human crowd. "It's Milly you idiot! D are you listening? D?!"

"Milly…?" whispered D's cracked voice.

Slowly taking control of his left hand, he lowered it to support himself, while raising his right to trace bloody fingers across the cut that had entranced him. Cupping the small child's cheek, D whispered her name again. Milly blinked and rubbed her eyes as if just waking. Alert emerald eyes shimmered, threatening tears, before Milly launched herself into D, hugging him with enough force to choke. D was left with a headache and a bad taste in his mouth. He just wanted to sleep. Sleep would make it all go away.

"Mr. D is alright?"

"Yes Milly, for now," D raised his head to look at the crowd for the first time, as traitorous limbs clasped the child protectively.

Clarra watched as Milly crashed into the hunter. Something had happened between the two halflings, of that she was certain, but she couldn't say what had occurred. D's piercing blue eyes raised to look past her toward the gathered townsfolk. The dark hunter's imposing figure seemed much smaller just then, sitting there battered and bruised, embracing Milly, feigning strength he obviously didn't have. It was a glimpse of a boy long gone, perhaps, a glimpse of a boy to match the mask of youth worn by one an eternity in age. Clarra became aware of a dull buzz behind her, which was quickly growing in pitch. She half turned to see people, she had considered friends, begin to whisper and point.

"What should we do?"

"Did you see that light?"

"Those eyes!"

"What are they?"

"Monsters!"

"They aren't natural."

"That thing…the creature…monster….all that blood…it's dead…it would have eaten us…eat us…they…monster….bats….did you see….monsters…blue…it had fangs…they…all fangs…did you see…monsters…what do we do…monsters…kill us…monsters…kill them…VAMPIRES…"

Clarra shook her head franticly looking between the damphires and the townsfolk. D just continued to watch as the crowd grew louder. Milly looked out from under his arm with wide fearful eyes. Her small hands clutched the fabric of his vest. Clarra moved restlessly…what to say…what to do… the crowd kept getting louder, now making violent gestures in the direction of her family! Her _family_, yes her family. Milly, her daughter, and D was practically her nephew. Besides that, he had protected everyone from that monster Trevlin or Veshic, whatever the creatures name was. She had to stop this!

"Please everyone listen!" Clarra screamed, "Please, you must let me explain what happened."

"We should destroy those creatures!"

"Yeah, do it before they kill us!"

"No, no you don't understand!" Clarra tried to continue, "They are not here to hurt us. Please!"

"Silence!" roared Mayor Borgish. The crowd hushed at the booming voice. "We will have order. There will be no rioting in this town, not while I'm mayor."

"Thank you Mr. Borgish," Clarra breathed in relief.

"Who says I'm siding with you and those things! I just don't want a destructive mob running through town," croaked the red faced mayor.

"But…I…they can't, you can't let them hurt D and Milly!" screeched Clarra.

"You should be more worried about your own neck. Pray we don't hang you after your trial."

"Trial!" exclaimed a flabbergasted Clarra.

"Yes, trial, for crimes against the town of Citil, for aiding and abetting these dangerous things, and for putting all of the populace in peril."

"But Mayor Borgish they are not dangerous. Milly has been here since she was a child. You can't mean this!"

"Step aside Clarra and let justice be done."

Clarra ran to stand in front of the huddled pair. She stood with arms stretched out, fingers spread. D looked up baffled at the woman.

"I can't let you do this Mr. Borgish. It isn't right."

"That is for the town to decided, Clarra." Mr. Borgish turned to address the crowd, "what say you all?"

"Clarra," D rasped, "just take Milly and run, I'll…"

"You will do no such thing D! You are in no condition to do anything. You probably can't even get up on your own, so hush up!" Clarra hissed. D sat there stunned, staring at the back of Clarra's head. No one spoke to him in that manner, much less in wanting to protect him, but there the fool woman stood between him and disaster.

"Mayor Borgish please," Clarra pleaded, "please let me explain."

"Hrmph, I suppose you should be able to say something in defense, but make it short," the mayor croaked.

"Let's get rid of them now!" someone yelled.

"No, no," Borgish yelled out, "we will let them say their piece, then dispose of them. Well Clarra, what do you have to say for yourself?" The mayor and the crowd turned their attention to Clarra, who still stood as a barrier in front of D and Milly. Lowering her arms, Clarra took a breath, licked her lips nervously, and tried to settle her thoughts. She tired anxiously to come up with something that did not sound incriminating.

"Well you see… I didn't tell the whole truth when I moved here, but please just listen, I couldn't…I mean," Clarra sucked in breath rapidly trying to think. "Before I came here…I was…I was attacked," another gasping breath, "attacked by a…a vampire." A gasp went through the onlookers. "Everyone knew you see. Everyone where I lived. I couldn't stay," she spoke in hurried tones trying to say everything at once. "When I found out I was pregnant, I knew that it…" Clarra paused to look at Milly huddled against the hunter. "I knew Milly was his," her lip trembled as she continued; "Milly would be the daughter of a vampire named Trevlin. Milly is a damphire, a half breed."

"You should have killed her at birth!" someone hidden in the crowd cried out.

"Could you kill your own child?!" Clarra snapped back. "She was still my child. I couldn't harm her, so we came here. You welcomed us with open arms. Milly never harmed any of you, and you were good to Milly. How can you ignore that?"

"And what about him? Who is he?" asked the Mayor, "I doubt he is really your cousin."

"Mr. D is well…you see I was visited by Count Trevlin not too long ago…" she trailed off remembering her last encounter with Trevlin. "Maybe I should have left then, but I was afraid. I knew I had to do something though; I didn't want the vampire to get Milly, so searched for help. D is a…"

"Vampire hunter." D's voice was calm if somewhat shaky. Clarra turned to look at the fatigued hunter. He had managed to stand taking Milly with him. The child was perched on his hip with her head buried in his shoulder. If he was going to be on trial for his life, then he would face it standing and not huddled on the ground. He didn't think he could escape, should they decided to kill him, it took all his strength just to stand and stay awake.

"Yes," said Clarra turning back to the crowd, "D is a vampire hunter. One of the best I was told. And yes, he is also a damphire, but that is what makes him such a good hunter. Don't you see, we're not here to hurt anyone. Milly is just a child and D devotes his life to protecting people. Please you can't…they aren't monsters!"

"And what was all that, that just happened. That vampire was calling himself Veshic, not Trevlin. Are we to expect another vampire here? How many times will you endanger us?" This time the protest was voiced by Abigail.

"Abigail stay back," called Mr. Borgish.

"No father! Don't be swayed by her story. Those things should be killed. We need to get rid of them before they bring more monsters upon us."

"Wait, that was Trevlin," yelled Clarra, "he was just…I mean…"

"His real name was Veshic," stated D in dry tones, attempting to fill in the gaps. Some of the story had come out in the confrontation, but D knew that Clarra didn't know everything. "I thought he had died a long time ago, but apparently he just went into an extended hibernation. When he arose he decided to take a new name to cover his tracks. Clarra had no knowledge of this, or any knowledge of the vampire other than first hand experience. What occurred here tonight was the end of a battle that began thousands of years ago. It was unfortunate that you had to witness it, but it had nothing to do with Clarra, Milly, or any of you. You will have no further problems associated with Clarra; those demons are laid to rest."

"And the brat," Abigail sneered, "what about her? She's a bloodsucker too. They both are. How are we to know they won't kill us all?"

"Milly has never harmed you!" screamed Clarra.

"You can't trust vampires or their offspring, I say," Abigail continued. "They have just been laying low. Maybe they didn't want to be found by that creature, but who's to say it was just so they didn't have to follow his orders. How do we know he really is a hunter? Maybe they are in league with one another. They plan to take over the town, and turn us into zombies." A shriek of panic filed through the townsfolk. "We should kill them, before they can harm anyone else."

"Abigail makes a good point," stated the mayor.

"You can't believe that," cried Clarra.

"Silence, your time for speaking is over Clarra," replied Borgish.

"Father if I may say something?"

"Of course Abigail." Abigail gave a nod to her father and turned to address the crowd. She flicked her thick hair over her shoulder and eyed the people assembled.

"Good people of Citil, sure Clarra and Milly have been here for years and not harmed anyone, but who is to say they weren't just spying on us. This D creature could very well be back up brought in to help them take over the town. By now they would have discovered our weaknesses. We should not take the chance of letting them live, and risk our very lives!"

Abigail's words brought with them many a nodding head. A buzz swept the crowd as they conferred with one another. Heads turned this way and that, as everyone tried to talk to each other at the same time. Martha spoke adamantly about Milly and D not eating garlic and other strange things she had noticed. Clarra looked stricken at the sound of Martha's voice in the crowd. Linda stood quietly being jostled about by the animated mob. She stared at her mother as Martha quickly became an advocate for the inhuman characteristics of the proclaimed damphires. Others joined in to give more evidence, pushing their way forward to be heard. Soon Linda was pushed to the side, and given a clear view of Mr. Borgish and Abigail.

Abigail, with a toss of her head, threw a pleased smile Clarra's way. She then sauntered her way over to stand among several of her male admires, who immediately complimented her speech. She crossed her arms under her chest and boldly glared in D's direction. Her amber eyes bored into D's with a glint of victory. No one says no to Abigail Borgish.

As Abigail moved to the side, Linda could see D and Milly with Clarra standing in front of them. She looked back to Abigail's smug smile, and then returned her gaze to the two halflings. D still held Milly at his side. He looked tired Linda thought, but he kept his hold strong on Milly. He looked straight and defiant toward the crowd, but one pale hand had come to cradle the child's head. Milly was trembling with her shoulders heaving; probably crying was Linda's guess. Linda remembered D's firm yet gentle grip as they danced, his finely crafted features as he offered her a first dance, and the sincere look when he said she was lovely. He wasn't a monster then, and as far as she was concerned, he wasn't now. She didn't quite understand everything that had happened during the fight, but it was clear to her that he was trying to protect everyone. Veshic had threatened them, while D and Milly had been nothing but nice to them. D even saved them just the other day. Clarra was right, this whole proceeding was wrong, but the rest of the town didn't see it that way.

Linda could hear her mother still ranting about all things unholy. Abigail seemed pleased at the way things were going. The mayor's daughter continued to make criticizing remarks to keep the throng going. Outrageous stories were flying back and forth. Clarra was ringing her hands, all the while looking around the crowd. It was clear where the decision was going. Thoughts started racing through Linda's mind, and without her notice she started moving. She was already beside Mr. Borgish with her mouth open before she decided what she had to do.

"QUIET!"

The sharp voice echoed through the street. Everyone looked up to see who had spoken. No one expected what they saw. Little Miss Linda, Martha's reclusive daughter, was up front with her hands balled at her sides. Abigail started to say something, but Linda shot her a piercing glare. For once Abigail shut her mouth with a snap. Her eyes wide from shock, as she wasn't even aware the slip of a girl could speak.

"Linda, honey, what are you doing?" Martha squeaked.

"I…" Linda took a breath, her body trembling, "I have something to say," she rushed. She looked hesitantly over the crowd, whose attention was fully on her now, and licked her suddenly chapped lips.

"We don't have time for childishness," Abigail replied snidely.

"Linda this is no place for you. Go on back to your mother now," coaxed Major Borgish.

"I am not a child," argued and insulted Linda, "and I am certainly not the one acting as such now."

"Linda! Don't speak to the mayor like that," reprimanded Martha, "you get back here now."

"No, not till I speak in their defense," Linda made a gesture to those on trial.

"Let the girl speak!"

Linda jerked her head up to see who had spoken, and there towards the back of the crowd, leaning heavily on a knotted wooden cane was the general store clerk, James. James, having no children of his own, had always been nice to Milly, giving her free sweets almost every day. The elder man had even been known to baby sit Milly on occasion. He had only met D briefly before the gang incident, but he was known for being a good judge of character. Linda knew if anyone would support her, it would be James.

"Everyone else has been spouting nonsense," he called out as he shifted his weight on the cane, "let someone who really knows the family speak for a change."

"Fine," said Borgish reluctantly, "we can delay the execution for a few moments." He motioned for Linda to say her piece.

Linda looked out to the crowd and abruptly felt that speaking was not such a good idea. She had never been the focus of so many people in her life. Many of the assembled just wanted to get these proceedings over with, while others, those less prone to panic, seemed generally interested in what she had to say.

"I don't think we should hurt these people," she started quietly.

"Ridiculous!" screeched Abigail.

"Shut you mouth for once Abigail," snapped James, "go ahead Linda."

"Clarra and Milly have lived across the street from me for years now. They have never tried to hurt us in the least, and mother you should be ashamed for telling such tales now. Until a few minutes ago we were all friends and neighbors. We've all had dinners at everyone's house, been to everyone's parties, births, funerals. Everyone knows everyone else's business. So what if Clarra didn't tell us about Milly's father. This town never would have let her stay had we known."

"Damn right!" yelled one of Abigail's constituents.

"No where would have accepted her," retaliated Linda, "She just wanted somewhere safe to live. She couldn't have known this was going to happen. And when no one knew what Milly was we accepted her as one of our own. She played with all the other children and nothing ever happened to them. All of us have laughed and cried together, and now because of a difference, that Milly can't help, you want to slaughter them. Think about it. Have they ever personally hurt any of you?" Linda gestured to the three behind her.

"Mr. D may have only been here for a few days, but I'd like to think of him as a friend. He saved our town for heaven's sake. He stopped a robbery that would have wiped this town out. We only have one bank. Every person here would have lost their money. He saved us without being asked to, and with no thought to his own safety. It was probably the single most unselfish act I've ever witnessed, and he probably saved my life. Did yall forget that? I was held hostage by those bandits, and Mr. D risked injury to save me! Then when it was over, did he kill any of them? No. He showed mercy. If that isn't a test of humanity, I don't know what is! We were throwing a banquet for him, or did yall forget that too? Mayor Borgish, you were welcoming D as family. I'm sure I don't have to remind you of the events of moments ago. That creature wanted to kill us. You all heard him. He wanted to eat the mayor! Remember that Mr. Borgish? It was D who threw that monstrosity off you. It wasn't D who threatened any of you. D was the one who protected us from that thing. He almost died to keep us from such a fate! You shout monster and point your fingers at those who only want a place to call home, who only want to protect us, who only want to live in peace. And you don't want to just kick them out of town, no, you want to murder them. Yes, murder! This isn't justice, its plain out murder. They aren't the monsters, we are!"

"Are you quite done now," Abigail sneered.

"Be quiet Abigail," snapped Mr. Borgish.

"Father!"

"Linda has a point," stated the mayor almost reluctantly.

Borgish rubbed at his neck trying to chase away the phantom feeling of the vampire's claws around his throat. He raised his gaze to D's. The damphire stared back impassively. Borgish thought he had never been more afraid, than when that creature had his talons on him. It had felt as if his very life was being drained away. He couldn't move, or do anything to stop the ghastly invasion. And those eyes, those horrible grotesque yellow eyes. It had been like looking into a chasm of despair. He had been falling and darkness was engulfing him, then it was gone. The mayor had been too bewildered to understand what had happened, but when he looked up D and that thing were standing together talking. Now Linda says it was D who saved him from some unimaginably horrible fate. The mayor's anger was cooling as he got his fear under control. Now he could think more clearly.

"Mr. D," he addressed the hunter.

"Father what are you doing, lets just get rid of them," shouted an irate Abigail.

"Silence. Who is mayor here me or you?" Borgish turned his back on his outraged daughter, and walked closer to D, but not too close. "Perhaps you would like to reintroduce yourself. You said something about being a hunter?"

D regarded the mayor warily for a moment. People don't just go from killing to talking without a reason. He may be tired, and simply want to bury himself in hole and sleep for a century or two, but that doesn't mean he is going to let himself be caught off guard. They may just be simple humans, but there were a lot of them. D had seen first hand how much damage a mob with torches and pitchforks could do. It had been a bloody, yet embarrassing, death for his father's denounced general.

D gave a slight nod to the mayor, "Yes that's true, I am a vampire hunter."

"So you kill your own kind for a living?" inquired Borgish.

"Not my kind," D stated calmly.

"Pardon?"

"My father's kind, not mine. I am not a vampire." D eyed the mayor carefully before continuing, trying to judge his reactions. "My mother was human."

"Then what do you claim to be," asked Borgish roughly, "surely not human!"

D looked to Milly as he gave his answer, "No… not human. I and Milly like me, are damphires, half-breeds."

"From what I saw today, it doesn't look like you are any less dangerous. Why should I trust that you are not harmful?"

"We are dangerous," D said and a gasp went through the town at his admission, "but isn't everything. A human with a gun can be just as lethal. I have been around a long time, Mr. Borgish, and I have seen the power humans possess. Vampires are dying out. It is man-kind who is destined to rule this world, as it has always been. You have nothing to fear from me, I will not fight against this ascension. I work to hasten it. I do not live in the past or hold to its ideals."

"Father really, don't listen to this rubbish," whined Abigail as she latched onto her father's arm. "After all, that vampire said D was the son of the dreaded Dracula. Surely we cannot trust him."

"What do you have to say to that D?" asked Borgish.

"What does it matter who's son he is. We haven't done anything to you. What more do you want?" cried Clarra.

"Quiet Clarra. I want to hear D's defense in his own words."

If D was honest with himself, he would have to admit that Mayor Borgish's words shocked him. No one ever wanted to hear him out. He had learned that a long time ago. It was always shoot the monster first and ask the questions later. It was a rare thing indeed for someone to stand up for him. Clarra's defense did not surprise him, considering Milly; the boldness took him a little off guard but not the defense. Linda's stubborn argument had truly shocked him. He never would have expected to find an advocate in the quiet country girl. Now Borgish wanted to hear him speak about his father. Maybe they wouldn't die today, just maybe.

"Yes, my father was the Vampire King, Dracula."

"See!" shouted Abigail, "he could be just like his father, a human slaughtering monster."

D remained passive at the comment, but Clarra couldn't resist cringing. D had told her that Dracula was not what people made him out to be. No matter how many times you hear the slander, it still has to hurt. As for D, if there was ever a human he would kill, Abigail would definitely be high on the list.

"Perhaps I am like my father."

"He admits it," screeched Abigail, "let's get these executions over with."

"But my father wasn't a monster," D stated as he looked directly at Abigail, who in turn flinched at the cold stare. "If my father was the human slaughtering monster you claim, then why was he killed by a group of vampires?" D said more forcefully.

This mission was wearing on him. He had spent the last few days being aggravated by these people, and then his traitorous uncle comes back from the dead to kill him. D fought an exhausting battle with the older vampire, which he shouldn't have had a chance in hell of winning. By some miracle, that he shall forever thank his father for, he managed to slay the murdering bastard, and now he faces execution from a band of enraged humans. At this point just let them get it over with. At least then the hunter could get some rest, albeit an eternity of it.

"I well… how should I know I wasn't there!" retorted Abigail.

"I'll inform you then," D stressed. "The vampire I just killed was my uncle. He gathered an army of followers to slay my father because Dracula had no desire to enslave humanity. He didn't want to rule the world and humanity along with it; ruling the vampire kingdom was enough for him. There were those who didn't agree with this, like my uncle Veshic. He wanted the whole world to cower at his feet, father included. Dracula died in a battle to stop that from happening."

"Interesting tale D, but why should we believe it?" asked Borgish.

"My father married a human, his heir was a halfling, and I hunt vampires. What more proof do you need," D replied in a calm voice.

"Veshic even mention something about Dracula being in love with a human," offered Clarra, "If you think about it, it makes sense Mayor."

"Please Mayor," pleaded Linda, "everything that's happened just proves that they aren't here to hurt us."

"I agree with Linda," yelled James from his place in the back. A few other voices shouted their agreement as well.

"Yall shut up. You don't know what you're saying!" yelled Abigail. She marched over to the crowd. "You can't possibly believe this…"

The resounding smack echoed down the road. Quite a few people went slacked jawed at the sight. Abigail stood frozen in shock, and then slowly raised her hand to her left cheek, which was already turning red. Linda stood with her right hand outstretched and a little shocked herself.

"You… you little…" Abigail started.

"Oh shut up Abigail, you're just mad because D danced with me and not you. For once you didn't get the guy!" announced Linda triumphantly.

"Why I never! I…urg!"

With an indignant screech Abigail stomped back over to her group of admirers, which seemed to have shrunk. Many of the young men were not happy with the revelation that Abigail had been after D. After all you can only say 'you're the only person I want to dance with' to so many guys before they catch on. The rest of the townsfolk were talking amongst themselves about the last few minutes and the new revelations. Mr. Borgish walked up to D sparing a glance at Milly as he stood before the hunter. Milly ducked her head trying to hide in D's shoulder.

"I can't say that I will ever look at Milly quite the same," stated Borgish.

"Knowledge always comes with a price," D replied in his stoic manner.

"And I can't say that this will ever be forgotten, or that things will ever be the way they were," said Borgish with tension.

"Then you don't plan to kill us," piped Clarra.

The Mayor sighed, "No, no I don't think that is the just thing to do." He glanced to a smiling Linda. "You pulled that monster off of me, didn't you D?" D replied with an affirmative nod. Borgish nodded his head in acceptance of the answer. "I have never seen, felt... I think perhaps I have learned a new definition of fear today, and not just of death, but of the unknown. Do you understand me D? I should not have been so quick to assume. I should have analyzed things better, acted more like the mayor I'm supposed to be."

"Fear is to be expected," was D's response.

"Expected maybe, but not forgivable," retorted Borgish.

"You do not need to look for my forgiveness Mr. Borgish. For me this is just another unpleasant incident in a long line of misunderstandings. Those you must look to are Clarra and Milly. There lays a trust not so easily repaired," D said softly looking down at Milly.

"You are a wise man Mr. D."

"Wisdom comes with age Mr. Borgish, and that is something I have on you."

"I'll believe that," Borgish said with a small smile. "Before all this mess, I talked about what a good man you were. I think perhaps I'll say it again on these new terms. You're a good man D."

End Chapter

Well that's all for chapter 12. There is still one more chapter to go, and that should finish it. With any luck it will not take me a year to update. Again I'm sorry it took so long, and thank you to everyone who has been so kind to review, if not for you I don't know if the story would have made it. As always reviews are welcome and very much appreciated.

Starmaster


End file.
